Kényszer hős
by Dominika13
Summary: Jamie Adams utálta, ha megzavarják a rutinjában. Nem mintha legtöbbször lett volna beleszólása, hisz csak sodródott az árral, bevállalt mindent, ami rá várt. De nem szeretett magától lépni. Ám azonban azon a napon, mikor a szülei meghalnak és visszautasíthatatlan ajánlatot kap, senki sem csalódik benne: belevág. Csak arra nem számít, hogy az új dolgokkal együtt Loki is érkezik...
1. Chapter 1

_Prológus_

A szél bágyadtan kúszott a szobába, ahogy a zsilipajtó kinyílt előtte. Acél halk csiszolódását hallotta a füle mögül, a nap a szemébe sütött az iroda ablakából. Sóhajtva körbefordult, dobolni kezdett a lábával, az asztalnál ülő igazgató mégsem vette észre. Vagy csak nem érdekelte, de ez nem számított. Fury egyszerűen tett rá, és kész.  
- Azt üzenték fontos – szólalt meg Stark.  
Fury még csak válaszra sem méltatta. Intett a kezével, hogy üljön le, egy pillanatra felnézett, majd az aktába fúrta a szemeit, ahogyan eddig is tette. Egyetlen szeme egyik sorról a másikra ugrott, néha rosszallóan megrázta a fejét, aztán pedig ment tovább, minden magyarázkodás nélkül.  
Stark kicsit megvizsgálta az akta hátulját. "Bosszúállók Iniciatíva", aztán valami olyan amit nem tudott elolvasni. _Vagy én nem tudok olvasni, _gondolta. _Vagy valaki marha rondán ír. _Cseppet sem törődött azzal, hogy a felirat utolsó része valószínűleg többször volt átírva a kelleténél, valahogy félelmet vett észre az írásban. Nem volt grafológus, de ostoba sem. Aki ezt írta, annak remegett a keze.  
Fury megköszörülte a torkát.  
- Nos, Mr. Stark – kezdte. -, tényleg egy igen fontos ügy miatt hívattam. Gondolom emlékszik a New York elleni támadásra, ami nemrég történt.  
- Az vagy egy éve történt, Fury, a világ már kiheverte!  
- Egy ilyet sosem hever ki a világ – rázta meg a fejét az igazgató. -, elfelejti, de ki nem heveri. A szorongás és a félelem egyre nő az emberekben, és most már tudjuk: nem vagyunk egyedül. Lokin kívül is lehetnek sokan, akik a Földet akarják elpusztítani. És maguk lassanként kiöregednek…  
Stark felkapta a fejét, ugyanis a S.H.I.E.L.D. igazgató monológja közben igen érdekfeszítőnek találta a cipőfűzőjét.  
- Hogyan? – Hátra dőlt a székben. – Hogy érti azt, hogy „kiöregedünk"?  
- Biztosíthatom, Stark, hogy maguk már nem lesznek fiatalabbak. Emlékszik mit mondtam magának az első találkozásunkkor? „Azt hiszi maga az egyetlen szuperhős a világon?" Nos, mint tudjuk nem, azonban ezeknek a szuperhősöknek is vannak gyengéik. Az, hogy emberek. Az ember pedig öregszik és idővel meghal, közben pedig elgyengül. A világnak nem tíz-tizenöt évre van szüksége védelemre.  
- Akkor mit is kíván tenni? – kérdezte Stark, hangjában gúnyt és arroganciát elrejtve.  
Az igazgató feléje nyújtotta az aktát. Nem szólalt meg. Ahogy belelapozott rengeteg szöveget és még több kódot látott, már a nézésbe is megfájdult a feje (nem mintha nem ismerte volna S.H.I.E.L.D. titkos kódjait). Fury feléje tolt vagy egy tucat újabb aktát. Nem szólalt meg. Mikor ezekbe belenézett kisebb kíváncsiság lett úrrá rajta. A legelső oldal ugyanis egy tizenéves kamasz lány képével és megannyi adattal volt felruházva. „Cassie Struck. Született: Franciaország. Él: Amerikai Egyesült Államok. Kora: 14 év." és még így tovább. Természetesen nem olvasta végig, s ahogy a többire nézett kezdett rosszul lenni. Fury arcára pillantott. Az nem szólalt meg.  
- Mit kezdjek ezekkel? – lóbálta meg az egyik aktát. – Kamaszok mind, mi értelme ennek?  
- Nézze meg jobban a neveket. – mondta, majd leemelte az egyik aktát és a kezébe nyomta.  
Stark egy ideig vizsgálgatta majd hangosan olvasni kezdett.  
- Joan Dawn, született Amerikai Egyesült államok, él Amerikai Egyesült Államokban. Kora tizennégy év. Mi a franc ez? – mutatott egy kis jelre. Mintha saját páncéljának sisakja nézett volna vissza rá. Stark felnézett, és olyat látott, amit még igazán soha. Fury mosolygott.  
- Bemutatom az újoncát, Mr. Stark. – mondta. – Ez a lány igazi matematikai és fizikai zseni, szinte mindent tud, amit maga is, az eredményei kiválóak és…  
- És arra gondolt, hogy bedob egy strébert a közösbe és hős válik belőle. Tipikus!  
- Nem, én arra gondoltam, hogy ő az egyetlen, nem az egyetlen, de ő a kiemelkedő azok közül akik képesek megérteni magát! A lány emellett már annyi idegen és földi technológiát ismer már, hogy csak a hasznunkra válhat. Úgy gondolkozzon, hogy ez nem csak magára vonatkozik. Rogers, Thor, Banner, Romanoff és Barton ügynök, vagyis a Bosszúállók…  
- Várjunk csak! – állt fel Stark. – Fury, maga egy ideje kötött egy megállapodást Asgarddal. Loki, nem Bosszúálló, közéjük soroljuk ugyan a kis szerződésük miatt, de ha ezt megteszi konfliktus alakulhat ki Agarddal szemben és…  
- Ne szakítson folyton félbe! Nos, erre is gondoltam. Maga előtt hat akta van, plusz hat, ami a másolat, mind a hatot elviszi, átolvassa. És még kap majd egyet. Azt szabad sorsolásra bocsájtom.  
- Mire?  
- Szabad sorsolásra. Higgye el, nem akarom Lokit a közelünkben tudni, de ha hét ilyen…khhm, hogy is mondjam, kiválasztottat hozunk ide, hatot előre kiválasztva kinek az újonca lesz, egyet pedig a sorsa bízva…hát, valószínűleg nem Loki személyiségére vagy képességeire fog hajazni az illető. Rábízzuk egy ügynökre és kész. Nincs konfliktus Asgarddal, nincs Loki a közelünkben.  
Tony bólintott.  
- Igen, igen, persze – Lehajtotta a fejét. -, és hogyha téved?  
- Nem fogok tévedni, nyugodjon meg. A legkevésbé különlegesek között keresgélek, nincs ok az aggodalomra. Nos, Stark, mit gondol?  
- Azt hogy a projektje könnyen bukhat. De könnyen érhet el sikert is. Az, hogy én mit gondolok vajmi keveset számít magának és a S.H.I.E.L.D.-nek, úgyhogy mindegy mit mondok. Nagy dolgokkal játszik Fury, de benne vagyok az ötletben.  
Azzal felkapta az aktákat és felállt. Mielőtt kiment volna még utoljára megszólalt.  
- Azt javasolnám az edzések legyenek spontánok.  
- Miért?  
- Mert a spontanelitás az ellenszer az általam megalkotott gondolatmenetnek, miszerint – mondta és mosolyogni kezdte. – : a rutin megöli az éberséget.


	2. Chapter 2

_Első rész – A sorsolt hős_

Jamie Adams nem szerette, ha bármi is eltért a megszokottól. Szerette a rutinjait, amiket minden nap megtett, ugyanúgy, ugyanolyan sorrendben és ugyanolyan kedvvel. A kicsit is eltérő dolgok felidegesítették, hisz bekavartak a megszokott kis életébe, amit nem szeretett ugyan, de el nem cserélte volna. Hatéves kora óta semmi nem zavart be ebbe a rutinba, s Jamie azt hitte már semmi sem lepheti meg. Hát tévedett. Ugyanis az-az ügynök meglepte…  
Nem tett semmi rosszat. Igaz néhányszor kidobta az iskola ablakát könyvekkel, de az ő bevallása szerint csak elérte, hogy az repüljön. Egy-két alkalommal verekedett, rongálta az iskola berendezését, és egyszer tönkretette az igazgató autóját. Bár, ő csak megbütykölte, nem tudhatta előre, hogy az fel fog robbanni. Most így belegondolva, elég sok rossz dolgot elkövetett. De most máshogy volt. Most nem csinált semmit.  
Mindössze gördeszkázott az utcán, annak a rendőrnek a hibája, hogy nem vette észre. Vagy az volt a gond, hogy veszekedett vele? Igaz, meg is lökte, de csak egy kicsit, az a rendőr viszont fenyegetőzni kezdett, hogy felhívja a szüleit, meg ilyesmik. Ő csak kitépte magát a szorításból és hazafutott. Nem tett semmi rosszat. Mégis, hatalmasat dobbant a szíve, amikor egy kéz a vállára tapadt, és amikor megfordult, egy egyenruhás állt előtte. Ösztönös szorongás kerítette hatalmába.  
- Miss Adams? – szólalt meg a férfi, miközben levette a napszemüvegét. Az utcára sütő fénysugarak megcsillantak a fekete üvegen. – Phil Coulson ügynök vagyok, S.H.I.E.L.D.-től.  
A lány felé nyújtotta a kezét.  
Jamie kicsit fellélegzett mikor meghallotta, hogy nem rendőr, kihúzta magát és megrázta a férfi kezét. Mosolyogva szólalt meg.  
- Igen, de – hajtotta le a fejét. – csak Jamie, ha kérhetem. A Miss Adams olyan hivatalos.  
- Hivatalos, de szükséges – mosolygott a férfi. – Beszélhetnénk?  
- Ha megtudom, hogy mit akar – rántott vállat a lány. -, persze! De ha nem, akkor van egy szomorú hírem.  
A férfi felsóhajtott.  
- Ez elég hivatalos, Miss Adams, de a lényeg, hogy velünk kell jönnie.  
Jamie nevetett.  
- Kell? Miért kellene?  
Coulson ügynök egy aktát nyújtott felé. Jamie elvette és nekidőlt egy oszlopnak, lassan olvasni kezdett. „Bosszúállók Iniciatíva", ez volt ráírva. A belseje azonban még érdekesebb volt. Jamie, ahogy olvasta elállt a szava.  
- Ez mit jelentsen? – nézett fel a papírkötegből. Lassan nem értett semmit. – Mi közöm van ehhez?  
- Tudnia kell, Miss Adams, hogy egy úgynevezett szabadsorsoláson maga került ki győztesként. Ez csak annyit jelent, hogy nyert magának egy igazi kiképzést a Bosszúállók csapatának egy tagjától. Tudom, kicsit furcsán és kicsit túl egyszerűen hangzik, de így van. Maga mellett még hat embert választottunk ki.  
- Nem hiszem el. – rázta meg Jamie a fejét. – Nem hiszem el és kész.  
- Tudom mit gondol, Miss Adams, de higgye el, nem kényszerítjük semmire. Mi csak arra gondoltunk, hogy a hősök…  
- Hadd találjam ki: a hősök túl fontosak, a legutóbbi New York elleni támadás pedig bebizonyította, hogy veszélyben lehetünk, de ugye hősöket nem akarják feláldozni. Egy rohadt öngyilkos küldetést akarnak néhány naiv gyerekre bízni, mert szükségük van azokra, akik ezt a felfordulást helyre tudják rakni! Kitalálnak egy teljesen abszurd állítást, miszerint a világnak nem csak pár évre van szüksége védelemre, ezzel megnyernek mindenkit maguknak. Ezeket a kamaszokat kiképzik, már amennyire, és elküldik, hogy oldjanak meg egy olyan dolgot, amit maguk féltek megtenni! Ha oda is vesznek, hősi halált halnak, a Földért haltak meg, az emberekért. Magukat pedig, nem szennyezi vér. Nincs igazam?  
Coulson hallgatása egyértelművé tette Jamie számára, hogy legalább a közelében járt a dolognak. A férfi elsápadt, s mire visszatért belé szín, mintha fél nap is eltelt volna; a férfi karja remegett, majd ökölbe szorította a kezét és egyenesen a lány szemébe nézett.  
- Tudom – mondta. -, hogy ilyennek tűnik, de…huh…ezt mégis hogy következtette ki? – Jamie vállat vont. – Ez olyan dolog, amit nagyon nehéz megérteni, de a Földnek tényleg védelemre van szüksége. És ha öngyilkos küldetés is lenne, de nem az, azok, akiket kiválasztottunk, teljesen egyedül vannak, magányosak…és nincs mit veszteniük.  
- Nekem viszont van, köszönöm! És az életemet nem fogom elpazarolni a világért sem! A világ mentse meg magát, nem az én dolgom!  
A férfi bólintott. – Odaadom ezt a papírt, Miss Adams…  
- Jamie, ha kérhetem!  
- Nos, Jamie, ezt a papírt odaadom, gondolkozzon el. A maga döntése. – Felé nyújtotta a papírt. – Ide kell írnia a nevét. Egyedül a maga döntése.  
Jamie agresszíven kitépte férfi kezéből, majd haragját nem leplezve odavetette:  
- Pontosan, az ENYÉM! Úgyhogy keressenek mást a rohadt öngyilkos küldetésükhöz!  
Azzal fogta magát, sarkon fordult és meg sem állt hazáig. Út közben megszólították, de ő csak ment tovább, lehajtott fejjel, és lassan közel került a lakásukhoz. Mivel a város egyik végéből a másikba ment át, az út hosszan vezetett és beköszöntött az éjszaka, mire hazaért. Kísértetiesen tapogatózott a sötétben, előkaparászta a kulcsát, a zárba illesztette…  
…de a lépcsőház ajtaja fel volt törve.  
Ahogy belépett nem tűnt semmi különösnek. Bár…ki akarná feltörni egy lépcsőház ajtaját? Nem is csak feltörték, ki volt rángatva a keretéből, mintha valaki sietett volna. Mintha valaki dühös lett volna.  
A lépcsőfokok nehéznek tűntek a talpa alatt, megmagyarázhatatlan szorongás uralkodott rajta. Első emelet, második, harmadik. Megállt az ajtajuk előtt. Kopogott egyet, kettőt, hármat, ahogy szokott. Senki nem nyitott ajtót. A negyedik kopogásra az ajtó lassan csúszni kezdett, a zárat feltörték. Jamie szíve hangosabban kezdett verni.  
Mikor belépett nem merte először felkapcsolni a villanyt. A nappalihoz érve viszont kénytelen volt rá, de azután azt kívánta, bár ne tette volna. Ahogy a fények felgyúltak könnyek szöktek a szemébe. A karja lassan remegni kezdett, amúgy is fakó bőre még fehérebbé vált. Ledobta a táskáját. Közelebb lépett a fotelhez és megérintette apja arcát…  
…ami teljesen ki volt hűlve. A vastag bajusz, a barna szemek, a kedves, gondoskodó mosoly valahogy nem volt ugyanaz. A lány érintésére a holttest eldőlt. Jamie letérdelt, édesapja fejét az ölébe fektette, a férfi elernyedt teste végigterült a földön. Egy ideig csak nézte, egy szót sem szólva.  
- Francba! – tört ki belőle és hirtelen sírni kezdett. Hosszan és keservesen sírt, majd megtörölte szemeit és jobban megvizsgálta a testet. Szíven lőtték. Legalább gyorsan végezte. Az édesanyja már nem volt ilyen szerencsés. Háromszor lőtték gyomron, körülötte igazi kis tócsa gyűlt össze. Jamie nyelt egyet.  
Körülnézett a szobán, amely egykor oly kedves volt számára, amit egykor az otthonának tartott és ismét könnyezni kezdett. Ahogy körbefordult a szeme megakadt a szekrényeken, tele családi képekkel, a polcokon a könyvekkel és filmekkel, amiket egész életében kapott, egy véres kötényen…  
…és a földön heverő táskáján, amiből egy papír sarka állt ki. Nyelt egyet és megához húzta. Amint a papírt kivette, gyorsan átolvasta és toll után nézett. A lap aljára odafirkantott egy aláírást és a földre rakta. A táskájából mindent kiborított, amit nem talált fontosnak (vagyis a tankönyveket) és beráncigálta a szobájába. Ruhákkal és egyebekkel tömte tele, aztán még beletuszkolt egy-két könyvet és gyakorlatilag készen volt.  
Ruháit inkább lecserélte, a rajtuk lévő vérfoltok elég feltűnők lettek volna. Egy fekete pólót és egy farmert kapott magára, utána pedig a fürdőbe lépett. Megengedte a csapot, a vízbe belenyomta az arcát. Friss érzés volt a hideg víz a bőrén, főként, ahogy a sóskönnycseppeket lemosta. Elgondolkozott. A szüleit meggyilkolták, ezt már rég tudta. Magyarázata nem volt, de lehetősége igen. A hősök nem csak mentenek, ölnek is. És ha megtalálja, azt, aki ezt tette…Még mélyebbre merült a vízbe. Nem mondhatja el nekik, miért vállalja ezt az egészet. Mégis milyen hős az, aki bosszúért válik hőssé? Nem mondhatja el és kész. A legegyszerűbb módszert fogja használni, amit ismer.  
Hazudik.  
Miután képesnek érezte magát az elindulásra, végső búcsút vett a szüleitől, a szemeiket lezárta, majd elhagyta a házat. A sötét éjszakában indult, s csillagok ezrei néztek le rá.

Nem volt egyszerű eltéveszteni az épületet. S.H.I.E.L.D. Hatalmas betűkkel. Mire gyalog megtette az utat kivirradt a reggel, és szerencséjére világosban mehetett tovább, így pedig könnyű volt észrevenni. Az épület nagy, szürke falakból és még nagyobb üvegablakokból állt. Gyönyörűnek is lehetett volna mondani, de nem tette, mert nem érdekelte. A lépcsők aprók voltak, keskenyek, és szürkék, akárcsak maga az egész terület. Az ajtó előtt megállt egy pillanatra. Sóhajtott egyet és belépett.  
Jamie Adams utált emberek között lenni. Főként, ha sokan voltak és közben beszéltek, és látszólag a szerencse most is elkerülte: az egész előcsarnok nyüzsgött az ügynököktől. Szemeivel Coulson ügynök után kutatott, sajnos nem lelte, de a recepciós nő könnyedén rámosolygott és intett neki, hogy lépjen közelebb.  
A szőke hajú asszony keskeny arcához szürke, mélyen ülő szemek és hosszú orr tartozott, mosolya viszont melengetően hatott.  
- Segíthetek valamiben, kisasszony? – kérdezte a legmelegebb hangsúllyal, amit Jamie az elmúlt napokban hallott.  
A lány bólintott. A nő elé tolta a papírt. Az átnézte, majd mikor az aláíráshoz ért sóhajtott egyet, Jamie-re nézett, majd vissza, elfintorodott, telefonkagylóért kapott, bepötyögött pár számot és halkan megszólalt.  
- Fury igazgató, itt van – hallgatott. – Értem. Azonnal. Viszlát.  
A jobb oldali zsilipajtóra mutatott.  
- Ott menjen be. A többiek már várnak magára.  
Jamie az ajkába harapott, bólintott, majd elindult az ajtó felé. Mikor a zsilip kinyílt, egy hosszú folyosó tárult elé, fehér falakkal és rengeteg ajtóval. Jó hogy a recepciós elmondta, hogy erre, csak azt nem hogy erre merre. Elindult, egy-két ajtón bekopogott, nem nyitották ki, egynéhány zárva, volt, úgyhogy úgy döntött, a legutolsóval próbálkozik. A kilincset hidegnek érezte, a szíve egy utolsót dobbant még, mielőtt belépett.  
Ott bent, rengeteg ismeretlen arc várta. Persze ki ne ismerné Tony Stark-ot, de az ismertség itt félbe is szakadt, mindenki más arca furcsa és idegen volt a számára. Nem volt sok vele egykorú. Csak hat. Három fiú, három lány. A néger férfi, aki mindjük fölött magasodva, egy emelvényen állt intett neki, ő pedig közelebb ment.  
- Miss Adams, ha nem tévedek, lépjen beljebb. Hadd mutassak be néhány embert. Ő itt Tony Stark. – Barna haj, barna szem, önelégült vigyor. Mindezt tudta róla Jamie, úgyhogy nem nyújtott meglepetést. – Bemutatom Thort. – A szőke férfi meghajolt „Szolgálatodra" kijelentéssel, majd mosolyogva kihúzta magát. – Ő Steve Rogers. – A kultusz férfi szőke hajjal és kék szemmel jeleskedett, mintás öltözéke furcsán hatott volna az utcán, Jamie mégis stílusosnak találta. – Bruce Banner-t – A férfi mosolyogva bólintott, megszólalni nem szólalt meg ugyan, mégis sugárzott valamiféle veszélyt. –, Barton és Romanoff ügynököket.  
Jamie, jelezve lélekjelenlétét intett egyet.  
- Nos, Miss Adams, a forrásaim szerint Ön nem kívánta elfogadni ezt a felajánlást erre az „öngyilkos küldetésre". Vagy talán tévedek?  
- Nem, nem téved, de…  
- Öngyilkos küldetésnek titulálta egy rendkívüli elhatározásunkat, most mégis itt van. Mit jelentsen ez?  
- Vagy rájött valamire, vagy teljesen ostoba – szólalt meg egy másik férfi. Fury igazgató mellett állt, s Jamie csak most vette észre.  
A haja ébenfeketén borult a vállára, Thor-éhoz hasonló öltözéke zöldben és aranyban pompázott, a szeme pedig mintha lángoló zöld lett volna. Lenéző tekintetére Jamie összehúzott szemmel válaszolt, jelezve, nem tűri a sértéseit.  
- Loki, hallgasson. Nos, Miss Adams, mit akar az jelenteni, hogy itt van, az aláírott szerződéssel és egy táskányi motyóval? Mit akar a hősök között?  
Hazudni akart.  
- Bosszút. – De nem tudott. – Elégtételt akarok a családomért, amit csak akkor kaphatok meg, ha a saját két kezemmel végezhetek azzal a kártevővel, aki tönkretette az életemet. Remélem ez elég magyarázat.  
- Nagy bátorságra, de kevés észre vall, hogy így megmondja a bosszú a célja. Mégis milyen hős törődik a bosszúval. Egy hős önfeláldozó, bátor, segítőkész és nem tartja a haragot.  
- A haragot én sem tartom – vont vállat Jamie. -, csak a szavamat. És én megfogadtam, hogy megölöm azt a szemétládát, márpedig megfogom tenni, és nem tud megállítani.  
- A hősök…  
- Nem tökéletesek! – vágott közbe a lány. – Hibázhatnak, mert emberek, szerethetnek, mert emberek és gyűlölhetnek is, ha okuk van rá. És higgye el nekem igazgató, hogy ebben a rohadt teremben mindenkinél több okom van gyűlölni egynéhány egyént. És amit mondtam őszinteségre, nem ostobaságra vall.  
Jamie kelletlenül vette észre, hogy a Fury mellett álló férfi mosolyog. Kirázta tőle a hideg. Fury kis várakozás után megszólalt, mély, öblös hangján.  
- A magában lakozó harag, Miss Adams, gyűlöletté fog fajulni. A gyűlölet pedig pusztítást hoz magával. Egy hős nem engedhet meg magának egy efféle luxust. És mégis, ez az „öngyilkos küldetést", miért akar jelentkezni rá?  
- Hogy bebizonyítsam, hogy tévednek.  
- Tévedünk mivel kapcsolatban?  
- Ha ez tényleg egy öngyilkos küldetés, bebizonyítom, hogy tévednek. Habár a túlélésünk nincs a tervek között, jó érzés lesz meg mutatni, hogy nincs lehetetlen.  
- Úgy gondolja, hogy nincs lehetetlen? – kérdezte a Steve Rogers nevezetű, szőke férfi, aki mintha egy zászlót tekert volna maga köré.  
- De van – mosolygott rá Jamie. -, mindössze jobb elhinni, hogy nincs.  
A férfi bólintott, Fury-ra nézett. Az igazgató viszonozta a gyanús pillantást.  
- Na de most, Adams – lépett előre Tony Stark. -, ne vegyek ezt kihallgatásnak, mindenkit kérdezgettünk, én csak azt nem értem, miféle bosszúról van itt szó?  
Jamie vállat vont.  
- Ha úgy gondolom van köze hozzá, és megérdemli, hogy elmondjam, akkor elmondom. Addig viszont sajnálom. Ez az én dolgom.  
- Most már nem. – Fury leintette Starkot.  
- De. – bólintott Stark. – Én is ezt tenném a helyében. Maga nem, Fury?  
- Stark ezzel nem segít.  
- Nem is akartam – mosolygott a férfi. – Miből gondolta, hogy maga mellett állok?  
- Tudja mit? Hallgasson el. A hölggyel szeretnék beszélni.  
Jamie zavartan vette észre, hogy mindenki őt bámulja. Az egyik vele egykorú lány, amennyire gyönyörű volt, annyira ellenszenves. Szőke haja alatt is látszott lenéző, zöld szeme, szemöldökét összevonta, ahogy Jamie rágrimaszolt. Megrázta a fejét és onnantól kezdve nem is figyelt rá.  
- Én is szeretnék vele beszélni – mosolyodott el Loki. Lángoló zöld szemei felcsillantak.  
- Én nem szeretnék – nézett rá Jamie. A férfire vigyorgott. – Nem csevejre jöttem, köszönöm.  
A zöld szemű kuncogott, de nem szólt semmit.  
- Miss Adams, folytathatnánk? – Jamie bólintott. – Rendben. Tehát, 14 éves igaz?  
- Igen.  
- Amerikai állampolgár, de honnan származik?  
- Kairóban születtem, anyámék egyik nyaralásán. De amerikai vagy, ízig vérig.  
- Értem. Nincs semmi…különleges tulajdonsága?  
- Elnézést, milyen tulajdonságom?  
Fury az egyik lányra mutatott. Szép, kedves arca, kékes-zöld szeme és barna haja volt. Mosolygott.  
- Miss Dawn, a matematika és a fizika mestere. A IQ-ja magasabb mint az emberek 90%-ának. – A szőke, ellenszenves lány következett. – Miss Struck, kitűnő a küzdősportokban, magas az ellenállása és a kitartása. És így tovább. Maga jeleskedik valamiben?  
- Hát – nevetett Jamie. -, húsz perc alatt elolvasok száz oldalt, és értek a történelemhez, de több jelentőségem nem mintha lenne.  
- Értem. Szóval se nem hősies, se nem különleges.  
Jamie nyelt egyet. – Nem, de sokakkal ellentétben vállalom a kockázatot, és egyes küldetésekben szükség lehet az olyan emberekre, mint amilyen én vagyok, ha el akarja kerülni egy teljes körzet átdekorálását. Nem vagyok különleges, de gyorsan és általában helyesen döntök.  
- Úgy gondolja helyesen döntött, mikor ide jött.  
- Úgy gondolom a szükségeset választottam, nem a helyeset. De képes vagy bevallani a hibáimat, és ez is egy jó pont.  
- Nem árt néha leplezni a hibákat, Miss Adams.  
- Igen, nem árt. Néha. De nem mindig.  
- Maga többször is megsértette a S.H.I.E.L.D.-et. Nincs szükségünk arra, hogy maga sértegessen minket, Miss Adams. Nem mindig nyíltan, de olyasmiket feltételezett, amik hazugságok voltak. Ez egy rossz pont magának, Miss Adams. Sajnálom, de…  
- Tessék?! Ezt komolyan gondolja?! Felajánlom, hogy segítek maguknak, hogy csatlakozok és ha kell, meg is halok! Nem dönthet a saját vágyai szerint! Nem a saját érdekeit, hanem a világ érdekeit kell néznie, ha tényleg olyan nagy veszélyben van! És higgye el, addig fogom nyüstölni magát, amíg nem érem el a célom! Érti?  
Hatalmas csönd következett. Némaság telepedett a teremre, Jamie néhány pillanatig nem vett levegőt. Fury arca megkeményedett, egyetlen szemében düh villant, de az a düh, amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan ment, s a férfi, hirtelen mosolyogni kezdett.  
- Maga kitűnő vezető alkat, Miss Adams – mondta. – A gyakorló pályán várjuk magát. Meg nézzük hogy mire képes.  
Jamie bólintott. A szíve lehetőségért kapva hatalmasat dobbant.  
- Értem, uram.  
Fury a mellette álló férfira nézett. Az ébenfekete hajú férfi szeme huncutul felcsillant.  
- Jamie Adams – szólalt meg Fury. -, bemutatom Lokit. Az új mesterét.


	3. Chapter 3

_Második rész – Egy csepp vér_

A szürke falú gyakorlótéren, szürke asztalon, szürke akta hevert. Mikor Jamie belépett, még nem látott senkit, látszólag ő érkezett elsőnek. A gyakorlópálya szürkesége lassan idegesíteni kezdte, mintha az egész szervezet szürke mániás lett volna. Mikor közel lépett az asztalhoz furcsa neszt hallott a háta mögül, de mikor megfordult nem volt ott senki. Az aktára meredt.  
Kinyitotta. Benne rengeteg adatot olvasott, felét nem is értette, nem tudta kire vonatkozik, de az „asgardi" és a „tolvaj" jelzőt nem egyszer lelte felfedezni benne. Az egyik oldalon néhány képet talált, rajta egy éjfeketehajú férfivel. Elgondolkozott…Teljesen olyan, mint ő. Kirázta a hideg, ugyanis egy valószínűleg gyerekkönyvből kivágott képet vett észre, rajta az előző férfi volt (akart volna) ábrázolva, de ezen a képen valami szörnyen nézett ki. Gonosz ábrázata ellenére a szeme még mindig szép volt, de Jamie testében hideg futott végig mikor ránézett. Mögüle egy szomorú hang szólalt meg.  
- Tényleg? – kérdezte. – Ilyen volnék?  
Jamie a másodperc töredéke alatt megfordult, s meglepődve vette észre, hogy Loki áll előtte. A férfi szemei furcsán felcsillantak a lány ijedtsége láttán, mégis, nem vette le a tekintetét a képről.  
- Ez? – nézett hátra Jamie. – Ez csak egy kép egy gyerek könyvből.  
- Ami az egész világnak ablakot mutat rólam. – rántotta meg a vállát. A másik fotóra mutatott. – Ez jobban tetszik.  
- Nekem is. – bólintott Jamie.  
A férfi mosolygott.  
- Tehát, te lennél az a diák, akit Fury lehet, hogy rám bíz. – kacsintott. – Érdekes.  
- Igen. Várjunk, csak! Hogyan? Mi az, hogy lehet?  
- Tényleg, Fury nem mondta el. Attól függ, hogy van e valami, amiben jeleskedsz. Mennyire vagy gyors, erős, ügyes milyen gyorsan reagálsz, sőt, azt is, hogy van e bennünk valami közös.  
- Közös?  
- Igen. Nézd, ott van Stark és az újonca, vagy hogy nevezik. Mindketten kiemelkedően intelligensek. De rendkívül. Stark olyan dolgokat tud átadni annak a lánynak, mind a vaspáncéljával, mind a további terveivel kapcsolatban, amit csak ő érthet meg. Ha nincs, amiben tudnálak tanítani, vagy tudás amit átadhatok és különleges, akkor nem taníthatlak. Ilyen egyszerű.  
Jamie nyelt egyet.  
- Francba.  
- Ne aggódj, több van benned, mint ami látszik.  
- Miért, milyennek tűnök?  
Loki végigmérte. Hosszú, fekete haj, nagy, türkizkék szemek, keskeny arc, átlagos testalkat. Semmi különös.  
- Átlagosnak. Halandónak.  
- Gondoltam. – sóhajtotta Jamie.  
- Félsz? – Loki az asztalra támaszkodott, pont ugyanúgy, ahogy Jamie.  
- Egy kicsit. Na jó, nagyon. Mégis mit kéne éreznem, amikor egyik pillanatról a másikra próbák elé állítanak. Ugráljak örömömben és rendezzek három napos ölelő fesztivált? Vagy sikítozzak, hisztizzek és tépjem ki a hajam? Egyik megoldás sem tetszik.  
- Ki mondta, hogy ez a két választás az egyedüli?  
- Nem értem.  
Loki közelebb intette. – Van egy nagyon jó módszerem. Tegyél a véleményükre. Ne félj attól, hogy néznek, felelj meg magadnak. Ha valamit elkezdesz és úgy érzed elrontottad, csináld újra vagy menj tovább belátásod szerint, ne törődj azzal, hogy bénának néznek. Elsősorban azzal törődj, amit el akarsz érni, ne azzal, hogy mit akarnak belőled kihozni. És, amit akarsz, addig hajszold, amíg bírja az erőd és a kitartásod, ne hagyd, hogy megállítsanak!  
- Miért mondasz nekem ilyeneket?  
Loki mosolygott. Kihúzta magát és enyhén a hajába túrt.  
- Miért ne?  
- Miért segítesz nekem?  
A férfi az ajkába a harapott. Volt benne valami határozottan vonzó.  
- Talán mert…emlékeztetsz valakire, aki magába fordult és mindig azt nézte, hogy miként tud úgy tenni, ahogy majd megfelel mindenkinek. Nos, beláthatjuk, hogy ez a terve nem jött be.  
- Nem vagyok olyan, mint te.  
- Azt hiszem ebben tévedsz, kislány. Sok hasonlóság van bennünk.  
- Mint például?  
- Tudom milyen mindent elveszíteni. – Loki a legbánatosabb szemeit vette elő, és úgy viselkedett, mint aki tudja, mi történt Jamie szüleivel. De nem tudhatta. Senki nem tudta. A rendőrség talán.  
Jamie kihúzta magát. Megmerevedett.  
- Nem akarok erről beszélni.  
- Szerintem meg igen – megérintette Jamie vállát. Kedves gesztusnak szánta, ám Jamie-t kirázta a hideg és arrébb lökte.  
- Nem ismersz. Ne alkoss rólam véleményt.  
- Jobban ismerlek mint azt hiszed, kislány. – mondta Loki mosolyogva azzal elindult a másik irányba, arrafelé, amerről az előbb Fury lépett be.  
Jamie a tenyerébe hajtotta a kezét, remegett, nem is kicsit, a szíve hatalmasat dobbant, mikor kezek érkeztek a vállára. Egy vékony hang szólalt meg:  
- Szia! Én Joan vagyok, amerikai, Tony Stark újonca! – mondta. – Jaj, ez túl sok volt egyszerre? Hagynom kellett volna, hogy bemutatkozz, sajnálom!  
Mikor Jamie felnézett egy fiatal barna hajú lány állt előtte. Jó alacsony volt, sokkal kisebb, mint ő, a szemei kékek és hatalmasak, termete igen vékony és hatalmas mosoly húzódott a száján. Mellette egy nála jó pár évvel idősebb lány várt, szőke hajjal és zöld szemmel, ruházkodása katonai neveltetést tükrözött. Első pillantásra kedvesnek tűntek.  
- Szóval – mondta a barna hajú lány és Jamie felé nyújtotta kezét. – Joan vagyok.  
- Jamie.  
- De szép neved van Jamie! Van egy Jamie nevű ismerősöm, bár ő fiú, de úgy tudom a Jamie lehet fiú és lány név is, na szóval ez a fiú nagyon rendes, már most látom, hogy te kedvelnéd, meg kéne ismerned, összeszervezhetnénk egy talit és…  
- Jó, jó Joan, állja le. – tette a vállára a kezét a másik lány. Neki sokkal mélyebb hangja volt, biztatóan Jamie-re mosolygott. – Szóval Jamie. Örvendek. Ő itt Joan, mint azt már másodjára hallod, én Shelagh vagyok. Ne aggódj Joan miatt, idővel megszokod.  
- Ti ismeritek egymást? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Jamie.  
Shelagh nevetett.  
- Nem lehet minket testvérekként összehozni az biztos! De igen, hónapok óta ismerjük egymást. Te csak azért később jöttél, mert hogy is mondjam…a gép enyhén lassan sorsolt.  
- Értem.  
- Annyit kéne tenni, hogy egy erősebb reaktorra rákötjük a S.H.I.E.L.D. egész rendszerét, egy hatalmas és nagyon erős szünetmentes tápot is kötünk rá, gyorsabb lesz és még a legnagyobb hurrikán sem állítja le! – ugrott egyet Joan. Az emberi beszédgyorsaság töredéke alatt elhadarta, amit mondani akart. Jamie-t kicsit megijesztette.  
- Mondom, ne aggódj – kuncogott Shelagh. -, majd megszokod.  
- Már ha megakarja szokni – ezutóbbi hang egy igen dölyfös egyénhez tartozhatott a hanglejtés alapján és no lám! Tényleg így volt. A szőke szépség arcáról sütött, hogy nem egy IQ bajnok, önbizalma viszont volt teljesen. Jamie-re mosolygott. Az istennek sem mutatkozott volna be.  
- Jamie igaz? Fiús név – mérte végig lányt. -, de nem rossz. Ej, milyen udvariatlan vagyok. Cassie Struck, szolgálatodra! Ha esetleg kéne akármilyen információ vagy hír csak szólj nekem, mi barátok tartsunk össze nem? És amúgy is – a két lány felé bökött. -, jó tudni kit kell messziről elkerülni.  
- Milyen igaz – bólogatott Jamie. Szúró pillantást vetett Cassie-re. – Egyet már találtam is.  
A lány szólásra nyitotta ajkait, szavak azonban nem jöttek ki rajta. Jamie végigmérte.  
- Hogy mered… – szólalt meg végül, de a mondat végét elharapta. – Mit gondolsz, hagyom, hogy egy ilyen árvácska sértegessen? Tudod te ki vagy hozzám képest?  
Jamie az ajkába harapott, hogy ne káromkodja el magát. Pedig mennyire szerette volna!  
- Árvácska a drága moszkvai nagynénikéd. És nem, nem tudom ki vagyok hozzád képest. De te vajon tudod e, ki vagy az arcodhoz képest?  
- Te kis… - fújta, majd Jamie felé lendült. Az ökle olyan erősen talált a lány arcán, hogy azon hatalmas vörös folt maradt. Jamie érezte, ahogy a szájából vér fröccsen ki. Természetfeletti ereje volt a csajnak. A testében valami forróság lobbant, hallotta a szíve lágy, monoton dobogását, ahogy egyre erősül, a teste remegni kezdett, de ő visszafojtotta a haragot, s ettől a teste ismét kellemes hőnek örvendhetett. Cassie felé fordult.  
- Áh, szóval harapsz is? – Jamie kiköpött. Vér fröccsent a szürke padlóra. – Ne aggódj, legközelebb vissza harapok. És most, tűnj az utamból, és akkor kisétálhatsz innen, elegánsan, a hajaddal a fejeden, vörös foltok nélkül. Vagyok olyan világos, mint a fegyverletétel?  
Cassie egy pillanatra fülig vörösödött, látszott, hogy a karja megmerevedik, de nem ütött még egyszer. És nem szólalt. Nem szólalt meg.  
- Na mi van, csak duma semmi tett? Igazán félelmetes! – vetette oda a lánynak, azzal otthagyta a tüzesen villogó, zöld szemeivel.  
Joan tátott szájjal bámult.  
- Te majdnem megütötted! – mondta és az arcához kapott. – Tudom, hogy Cassie képes ilyesmire, de rólad nem hittem volna…és te…és te…megvédtél bennünket! – vigyorodott el és hatalmas ölelést adott Jamie-nek. A lány kedvessége meghatotta Jamie-t, de nem mosolyodott el. Csak rántott egyet a száját.  
- Igen, nem voltam olyan messze tőle! – mondta, majd kibontakozott az ölelésből. – De legközelebb megteszem!  
- Remélem is – Shelagh idegesen a hajába túrt. – Valakinek elkell rendeznie, vagy a következmény katasztrófa lesz.  
Jamie vállat vont. – Akkor megölöm.  
- De az bűn! – kapott a szája elé Joan.  
- Nem, ha felidegesítenek. Az én mércémen legalábbis nem – Joan-ra kacsintott.  
- Miss Adams! – hallatszott a háta mögül. Fury állt ott. Lokival az oldalán, aki épp kacsintott. Jamie, a franc is tudja miért, fülig vörösödött.  
- Jamie, ha kérhetem.  
- Nem, nem kérheted – vigyorodott el Loki. Jamie idegesen az ajkába harapott.  
- Nos…legyen, ahogy akarja…öhm…akarod, Jamie. Készen állsz?  
- Azt hiszem.  
Az igazgató összecsapta a tenyereit.  
- Nos, akkor! Kérlek gyere velem!  
Fury egy fallal elválasztott részhez vezette, ami ugyan más volt, mint maga a gyakorlópálya, de mégis roppantul hasonlított rá. Ahogy Jamie belépett a fal bezáródott mögötte. Kirázta a hideg. Fury nem volt vele.  
- Miss Adams! – szólalt meg egy mély női hang. Jamie felkapta a fejét és látta, hogy felette nem csak Fury és Loki, Stark, Thor, Rogers és a két ügynök, a többi kiválasztott van, hanem valamiféle képernyőn néhány eléggé elsötétített, jól árnyékolt arc figyelte őt. Fontos embereknek tűntek. – Szeretnénk felmérni az erejét, a reakció idejét, a gyorsaságát és ügyességét. Nem szánunk erre sok időt, mivel maga elég sokat késett ezzel a jelentkezéssel. Mindenesetre álljon készen! Gyerünk!  
Jamie vett egy nagy levegőt, és támadásra várt. Meglepődve vette észre, hogy mellette egy asztal van. Rajta sok féle fegyver, pisztoly, íj, kard, tőr, egy bot…  
…és egy bot, ami pengében végződött.  
Kénytelen volt felvenni. Nem bírt ellenállni a kísértésnek. A bot másik fele egy sárkányfejet ábrázolt, ami rendkívül megtetszett neki. Felkapta és megforgatta a kezében. Egy fémes nesz ütötte meg a fülét.  
Nem fordult meg elég gyorsan, a robot egy pengét dobott felé, ami felszakította a ruhát a vállán és hatalmas fájdalmat okozott.  
- Francba! – üvöltötte, majd a pillanat töredéke alatt előrevetődött és hála a robot gyenge páncéljának, kettétépte. A penge éle feketére szennyeződött az olajtól. Jamie a vállához kapott, felhörgött a fájdalomtól. A seb környékét forrónak érezte, az ajkába harapott. Nem vérzett. Csak forró volt.  
Mikor a másik kettő megérkezett már készen állt, azonban támadásaikat még mindig nem volt egyszerű kivédeni. Az egyik elvonta a figyelmét, miközben a másik támadott. Szerencsére tudott kétfele figyelni és mikor két oldaláról neki futottak felhasználta a lehetőséget és kiugrott közülük. A két robot egymásnak csapódott, apró lángcsóvákat szórtak szerteszét, ahogy felrobbantak.  
Még így ment ez egy ideig, Jamie lassan már a földön feküdt, testében megfeszült a fájdalom, a karját súlyosnak érezte. Nem volt elég erős, nagyon nehezen tudta őket legyőzni. Nem volt elég gyors, nem tudta rendesen kikerülni a támadásaikat, túl hosszú volt a reakció ideje, sosem vette őket észre időben. Nem volt ügyes, amint megpróbált kikerülni egy csapást, az rögtön telibe találta. És, ami a legrosszabb: nem volt különleges. És különleges képesség nélkül, nem volt senki. És ezt a többiek is tudták.  
- Elég volt, Miss Adams! – rakta fel kezét az egyik képernyőn lévő tag. – Végeztünk. Alig küldtünk magára valamit, méghozzá gyengéket, és már most földön van.  
- Tizennégy éves vagyok! – fakadt ki Jamie-ből. – Mégis mit várnak tőlem?  
- Miss Struck ugyanezt megtette ennyi idő alatt, csak háromszor ennyi és kétszer ilyen erős ellenségekkel. Sajnálom, Miss Adams. De maga nem különleges.  
- Az engem nem érdekel! A FRANCBA IS! – üvöltötte, majd fellökte a mellette lévő asztalt. Fegyverek koccantak a földön. – Gondolkodjanak már el! Attól még, hogy valaki nem kiemelkedően erős vagy gyors, vagy ügyes, attól még nem senki! Figyeljenek már rám a francba! Ne súgjanak össze! Ezt nem hiszem el!  
- Miss Adams, kérem moderálja magát, különben el kell vitetnünk. – mondta az egyik férfi azzal intett a fejével az egyik ügynöknek. A férfi lehúzott egy kart.  
- Nem érdekel! Nem hagyom hogy elvigyenek! Itt kidolgozom a lelkem, maguk meg tesznek az egészre!  
- Ha így tud üvöltözni, nem dolgozta ki eléggé.  
- Ez nem lehet igaz!  
Az emberek egymásra néztek, majd vissza Jamie-re. A lány egyszerűen nem akarta elhinni, hogy csak így kidobják. Mikor leemelték tekintetüket róla, mégis abba az irányba néztek, Jamie rájött, hogy vannak körülötte. Tíz meg tíz ügynök, pisztollyal, mind körbevették, céloztak. És az egyik lőtt…  
Olyan sebesen szelte a levegőt, hogy Jamie-nek nem volt ideje félreugrani. Valami lökést érzett, mintha egy kis bigyó a mellkasába mélyedt volna. Hát…nem sokat tévedett. Hátratántorodott, Fury üvöltözni kezdett, a férfi, aki lőtt remegve engedte a fegyvert és hebegni kezdett.  
- Vörös volt a szeme…szinte lángolt és a vére…pezsegni kezdett…én…én esküszöm!  
Jamie a földre esett, harag lepte el az elméjét. A harag viszont hirtelen eltűnt, s a helyére valami meleg, sőt forró érzés került, érezte az egész testében, ahogy végigfut rajta, egészen a sebhelyig…és a golyó kilökődött. Egy csepp vér hullott a földre. Pezsegni kezdett. És körülötte vörösen kezdett felégni a föld. Hirtelen hatalmas, vörös, első látásra alvadt vérnek tűnő csápok csaptak fel a földből. Jamie érezte ahogy az ereje fogyni kezd, a feje fáj, az orra pedig vérzésnek indult. Az ügynök üvöltött, ahogy áthatolt a csáp mellkasán, Jamie könnyezni kezdett a látványtól. Ahogy a férfi kilehelte a lelkét, a harag eltávozott, vele együtt a forróság is, a csápok a földbe húzódtak és nem jöttek elő többé. Jamie remegve felállt, az orrából vér folyt az arcára, ami mindössze a szájáig húzódott, de az olyan sűrűnek tűnt messziről, mint az alvadt vér. Csakhogy a vér nem alvad meg ilyen gyorsan.  
Jamie a halott férfit nézte, majd azokat, akik őt figyelték. A szemük tágra nyílt, néhányan a szájuk elé kaptak ijedtükben a kezüket, de egy valaki mosolygott: Loki. Az ügynökök eltávolodtak tőle, nem mertek közelebb menni.  
- Odin szakállára – suttogta Thor, még elég hallhatóan. – Ez…ez…  
- Mágia. – folytatta Fury.  
- Nem is akármilyen – mondta Loki, aki az istenek tudják, hogy került Jamie háta mögé hirtelen. – Vérmágia.  
Jamie feje hirtelen lüktetni kezdett, a forróság a testébe hatolt, és hirtelen elvesztette az eszmélet és Loki karjaiba dőlt.  
A karjáról lefolyó vér átlyukasztotta az alattuk elterülő fémpadlót.


	4. Chapter 4

_Harmadik rész – Családi történet_

_A puszta tűzben égett. Jamie karjáról vér csöpögött le, lassan, szinte már lustán a végeláthatatlan porba és homokba, ami furcsa módon: lángra kapott. Ő sikítani szeretett volna, de a torkában lüktető fájdalom nem hagyta; vért köhögött a tenyerébe. Forró fájdalom futott végig a mellkasán, s mintha tépte volna, egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban, és Jamie sírni kezdett. A feje felett hatalmas zöld kapu nyílt, rajta száz meg száz szörny özönlött ki. Körülötte elkeseredett férfiak és nők, számára ismeretlen ruhákban térdeltek a földön, sírva ölelték magukhoz szeretteiket, remegve csukták le barátaik szemét. Valaki megszólította.  
- Jamie…- mondta hidegen, lángolózöld szemei immár kéken izzottak, a lány felé nyúlt.  
- Hagyj békén! – csapta félre a kezét Jamie, a férfi csodálkozva hátrébb lépett. – Ne érj hozzám!  
- Nézz körül leány! – nézett Jamie szemébe. – Nézd mit tettél! A háború, amit elindítottál végigsöpör az egész univerzumon és mindenkit elpusztít! A barátaid mind halottak, a társaid mind halottak, és nem sokára te is az leszel! Érted? Én segíthetek.  
Jamie-t elöntötte a méreg. A föld körülötte perzselődni kezdett, égni, s miközben felállt a férfire mordult. Loki mosolyogva hallgatta.  
- Nem, nem segíthetsz! Nem én okoztam ezt! Nem…nem…nem – rázta a fejét egyre erősebben. – Miért is tudnál te nekem segíteni?!  
Loki kuncogott. Megérintette Jamie állát.  
- Gondolkozz, kislány. – komolyodott el. – Többet láttam ebből a háborúból, mint amit el tudsz képzelni. Senkit nem kímél az égből érkező tűz, amit hoztál. A hit…immáron porban hever. Törékeny szövetségünk úgy morzsolódik szét, ahogy világunk darabokra szakad. – Kezeit lejjebb csúsztatta a lány nyakára, Jamie pedig elkezdett fuldokolni. - A sötétség közeleg. Szembeszállsz vele, vagy hagyod pusztulni a világot?  
Nem, nem akarom, szerette volna gondolni Jamie, de többé nem volt alkalma rá. A világ szétégett körülötte._

A saját sikoltása ébresztette. A bőre forró volt, mint a tűz, orrából vér serkent. Hirtelen elvesztette az egyensúlyát és érezte, ahogy a mélység közeledik felé, de valaki elkapta a karját. Ujjai finomak és hidegek voltak.  
Jamie lenézett. Egy teljes város terült el alatta. Az erkély korlátja csiklandozta a talpát, furcsa hidegségétől megborzongott. Az egyetlen ruha, amit viselt, egy egyszerű hálóing volt, fekete haját borzolta a szél. A férfi karjába kapaszkodott.  
- Úristen – mondogatta. -, úristen!  
Ahogy lelépett a korlátról, átölelte a férfit, biztonságot érezve maga körül. Mikor rájött, hogy kit ölelget kibontakozott az ölelésből.  
- Mégis mit keresel itt? – kérdezte. Az erkélyre nézett aztán vissza. – Illetve, mit keresek itt?  
Loki mosolygott.  
- Talán nem tetszik…ez a…a szobád. – A lány vállára tette a kezét. – Miért bontakoztál ki olyan gyorsan abból az ölelésből? Jól esett.  
- Azt gondolom… - mondta Jamie majd elsétált mellette. – Még egyszer: mit keresek itt?  
- Azok után hogy a karomba ájultál? – kérdezte két kacsintás között. – Enyje kislány, mit gondolsz? Nem helyezünk el a szobádban, miután úgy kifáradtál?  
- Kérdésre kérdéssel felelsz. Ostoba megoldás.  
Loki felkacagott.  
- Aranyos. – mondta. – Tehát, azért vagy itt, mert ez a szobád. Azt mondjuk hogy miért volt valamiféle alvási öngyilkos hajlamod, azt nem tudom.  
- Alvási ön..micsodám?  
- Azon a rohadt erkélyen álltál széttárt karokkal, amikor bejöttem. – mutatott ki. – Olyan volt, mintha leakarnál ugrani. Furcsa volt.  
- Szent isten! – Jamie a halántékra tette a kezét, majd leült a nagy ágyra. A takaró szürke volt, a párna szintén, ahogy minden más is a szobában. Jamie egyszerűen már nem tudott meglepődni. – Mi történt?  
- Nem emlékszel semmire? – ült le Loki a lány mellé.  
- Arra még emlékszem, hogy az-az ügynök felordít és…és…a földre hullik, a lábam alatt perzselt a föld, és olyan…forró érzés futott végig rajtam aztán…minden elsötétült. – Jamie szeme megtelt könnyel. Lokira nézett. – Nem értem.  
- Tudom. – bólintott Loki. – Miután elájultál felhoztunk a szobádba, lemostuk rólad a vért, be akartuk kötni a sebeidet, de azok már begyógyultak maguktól, úgyhogy lefektettünk aludni. Most ébredtél fel, ha jól értelmezem. Hát…nem aludtál sokat.  
- Meddig nem voltam magamnál? – A férfi úgy tett mintha nem hallaná. – Loki! Meddig nem voltam ébren?!  
- Úgy…két napig.  
- Meddig? – Jamie a fejéhez kapott. – Odin szakállára! És mi lett azzal az…ügynökkel?  
- Halott. Nem mintha nem érdemelte volna meg. Ostoba volt. Felkészületlen. Nem ügynöknek való. Mikor ide jött dolgozni, tudta, hogy mire vállalkozik. Hát…ez lett belőle.  
Jamie ekkor erős szúrást érzett a mellkasában, mintha nem lenne szíve. Megölte. Ki képes ilyet csak úgy elfogadni? Ő nem és ezt tudta jól!  
- Akkor gondolom, mehetek is.  
- Hova?  
- Amit tettem megbocsáthatatlan, szörnyű, halált érdemel. Nem hiszem, hogy itt fognak tartani, hogy majd én mentsem meg a világot. Nem tennének ilyet, ennyire azért nem ostobák.  
- Ó, dehogynem! – Loki maga felé fordította Jamie arcát és mélyen a szemébe nézett. – Amit tettél az kivételes. Amit tettél azt vérmágiával tetted. Tudod egyáltalán mi az? A legmocskosabb, legerősebb, legfélelmetesebb és leggonoszabb mágia a világokon. Az összes világban tiltott, sőt, halállal büntetik. Csakhogy, te itt vagy, az egyetlen ember aki képes ilyesmire. Ha megtanulod kontrollálni, akkor hatalmas dolgokat vihetsz vele végbe. Nick Fury nem ostoba. És a lényeg, hogy inkább velük legyél, mint ellenük. Érted már?  
Jamie nyelt egyet, de megértette.  
- Igen, azt hiszem. De mégsem. Hogy került belém ez az…izé?  
Loki vállat vont.  
- Pontosan én se tudom, a mágiával születik az ember, illetve, az emberek nem, az emberek pont azért halandók, mert semmiféle mágikus képességgel nem rendelkeznek. De te más vagy. Neked sikerült. A gond csak az, hogy nem tudod használni.  
- Megtanítasz? – kérdezte Jamie, hiszen Loki állítólag mágus, és ha felvették akkor tényleg Loki a mestere és akkor ő megtaníthatja. Gyöngyöző kacagás lett a válasz.  
- Szívesen, kislány! De mivel állítólag mi mester és tanítvány vagyunk, szeretnék kérdezni valamit!  
- Miről?  
- A családodról.  
Jamie-ben meghűlt a vér. A szíve monoton dobogása gyorsra váltott, a keze remegni kezdett, még azután is, hogy összekulcsolta és a háta mögé rejtette. A családjáról? Itt? Most? Mindössze ennyi idő után?  
Jamie imádta a családját, nem kétséges. Az apja igen jópofa ember volt, kedves és laza, mindig volt mindenkihez egy kedves szava, s Jamie nem ismert nála jobb apát. Az anyját már másféleképp lehetne leírni. Szigorú és ragaszkodik a szabályaihoz, amiket Jamie-nek is átadott, ugyanakkor semmi más nem jelenthetett többet a számára, mint a család. Jamie, amikor rájuk talált majdnem sírt. Illetve, sírt is, de a helyében mások összeroppantak volna, ő meg csak ment tovább és mindent bevállalt. Talán sírnia kellett volna, szüksége lett volna rá.  
Mindig is ilyen volt. Magába fojtott mindent, amit nem kellett volna.  
- Nem akarok róluk beszélni.  
- De tudom, hogy akarsz – szólt Loki és felé nyújtott egy összegyűrt papírt.  
Jamie elolvasta. Könnyel telt meg a szeme.  
- Ez…ez anya kézírása. Hon…honnan?  
- Olyan hamar eljöttél otthonról, hogy nem nézted át a házat. A konyhaasztalon hevert. Nézd meg a kézírást. Aki ezt írta, annak remegett a keze!  
- Ezt nem hiszem el…  
- Gyerünk! Olvasd fel!  
- _Jamie-re, egyetlen és kedves lányomra hagyom Wolfraknirt, azt a fegyvert, amelyet családunk már évezredek óta őrizget. Minden tulajdonomat reá hagyom emellett, az egész vagyont, a házat és minden velejáró tulajdont. Szeretlek Jamie: édesanyád.  
_Kénytelen volt megtörölni a szemét. Érezte, ahogy a sírás határán van, hiszen nem is válhatott volna rosszabban el a szüleitől.  
- Mikor iskolába indultam veszekedtem velük – hüppögte Loki szemébe. – Azt mondtam nekik, hogy utálom őket, üvöltöztünk egymással. Azt hittem gyűlölnek.  
- Mint látod, nem – mosolyodott el a férfi. -, sőt, imádtak.  
- Mindig veszekedtünk, mert nem akartak sehova elengedni.  
- Elhiszem. De mindössze az egyetlen módon próbáltak téged megvédeni, amit ismertek. És van itt még valami…- azzal előhúzott az ágy alól egy hosszú, lándzsaszerű valamit. – Hogy nevezte édesanyád? Wolfraknir?  
Jamie merészen utána nyúlt.  
- Ezt nem hiszem el! – vigyorodott el. – Tudtam, hogy náluk van valahol, de sosem mondták meg, hogy hol. Olyan gyönyörű és olyan…éles. – vette észre mikor az egyik ujjából vér serkent ki. Csak egy érintés volt csupán a pengén, de seb lett az eredménye. A vér a padlóra csöppent, pezsegni kezdett.  
- Ó, vigyázz! – Loki a lány keze alá rakta a sajátját, végigsimította azt a részt, ahol a vágás éktelenkedett. Jamie megremegett. – Szóval? Mit szólsz?  
Jamie sírni kezdett és szorosan átölelte Loki nyakát.  
- Ennél többet nem is kívánhattam volna! – suttogta a férfi fülébe. – Igazán nagyon köszönöm!  
- Akkor szent a béke? – kérdezte Loki.  
- Ezt meg hogy érted?  
- Mikor először beszéltünk igazán nem voltál kedves velem.  
- Sajnálom, tényleg. De…nem is gondoltam volna, hogy ezt…ezt elhozod nekem.  
- A fegyvert? – A férfi arcára elégedett mosoly ült ki.  
- A levelet.  
- Mindent az én kis tanítványomnak! Most pedig menj! A többiek várnak rád! Már aggódnak érted, bár a fiúkat még nem ismerted meg, de ők is kíváncsiak rád! Na fuss csak!  
És Jamie futott. Nem tudta merre ugyan, de ment, az isten tudja mi hajtotta előre, le a lépcsőkön, végig a végeláthatatlan folyosókon, el az ügynökök mellett, mindaddig, amíg az ebédlőbe nem ért. Apró szoba volt csak, egy asztallal a közepén, és mindenki körülötte ült. Joan, Shelagh, Cassie, és három fiú, akiket nem ismert. A szíve nagyot dobbant.  
Amint észrevették őt, mosolyogtak és integettek, a jelenlétük melegséget árasztott és egy pillanatra olyannak tűntek, mint egy család.


	5. Chapter 5

_Negyedik rész – Kompromisszumok_

A padló hidegnek hatott a talpa alatt. Jamie a szobájában járkált, előre, hátra, jobbra és balra, majd vissza a kiindulási pontra. Már bő három hónap eltelt, amióta felvették, a csapattal összebarátkozott, Loki cseszegetését is átlagosnak vette. Pedig azt nem könnyű…  
A csapattársai igen kedvesek voltak, főként Eric Thrussel és David Clark, akik Natasha és Clint újoncai voltak. Egyedül Jonathan-nel volt gond, aki nagyon húzott Cassie felé és néha mindig Jamie ellen dolgozott. A lány legszívesebben megütötte volna néha. Talán még meg is üti, a jövőt nem láthatta előre. Napok óta nem volt ilyen ideges.  
De ma volt a kiválasztás napja. Akárki is legyen, ma vezetővé válik, a saját kis alakulatuk parancsnokává. És ettől félt a legjobban. _Maga igazi vezető, Miss Adams. _mondta Fury aznap, mikor ide jött. Ki tudja, biztos meg kell küzdenie Cassie-vel, csakhogy ő nem akart vezető lenni. Cassie viszont annál inkább, és ha ő valamit a fejébe vesz, akkor Jamie nagyon nagy bajban van. Meggyorsította a tempót, sóhajtott egyet megában. Loki késett. Loki mindig késett.  
Hirtelen kinyílt az ajtó.  
- Késtél! – förmedt a belépő istenségre Jamie.  
Loki mosolygott.  
- Egy mágus sosem késik, kedves kis tanítványom. És előbb sem érkezik soha. Pontosan akkor jön, amikor akarja.  
- Nem kellett volna megnézetnem veled a Gyűrűk urát, igaz? – sóhajtotta a lány, miközben idegesen megtörölte a homlokát.  
- Hiszen e világba tartozom!  
- Jó, Loki, most hagyd abba! – Jamie akkor öklöst adott a férfi vállára, hogy az hátratántorodott.  
- Ha ezt akarod, szépséges tanítványom. – rántott vállat a férfi.  
- Na végre! – emelte magasra a tekintetét Jamie. Loki is felnézett.  
- Látsz valamit odafent? – húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét.  
Jamie nem szólalt meg.  
- Mi? – fordult végül Loki felé, félperces kihagyás után. – Ja nem, semmit.  
- Akkor miért nézel felfele, ha semmi nincs ott?  
- Ez csak egy olya…egy amolyan…egy emberi szokás, na! – bökte ki végül a lány!  
- Jól van bocsánat! – emelte védekezően maga elé a kezeit Loki. – Nektek halandóknak igen furcsa szokásaitok vannak.  
Jamie horkantott. – Mert megszülni egy nyolclábú lovat nem furcsa?!  
Loki fülig vörösödött, Jamie ágyára ült. Mellkasa előtt összefonta a karjait, és bámult maga elé. Nem mondott semmit. Jamie arcára nézett, majd ismét a földre, és megint a lányra. Közelebb intette. Jamie leült az ágyra.  
- Ez kínos ügy – suttogta. – Ha még egyszer felhozod orrba váglak!  
- Értettem! – mondta Jamie mosolyogva, majd cipzárt mutatott a szájánál. – Egyszer sem hozom fel.  
- Most már rosszul érzem magam, úgyhogy mindegy.  
- Akkor jó! Csak gyere! – azzal kihúzta Lokit a szobából egyenes a folyosóra és tovább.  
- Ideges vagy? – mosolygott rá biztatóan Loki.  
- Egy kicsit. – rázta meg magát Jamie.  
- A többiek gyengébbek, mint te.  
- Ezt meg miből gondolod?  
- Ők csak egyszerű gyerekek, ha zsenik és erősebbek és gyorsabbak, mint te, akkor is. Nincs bennük az, ami benned megvan.  
- És mi az? Vérmágia?  
- Nem. – rázta meg a fejét Loki. – Makacsság. Eléred, amit akarsz, nem állíthatnak meg. Ez jó. Hidd el Fury téged fog választani.  
Jamie megremegett.  
- Jaj, inkább ne.  
- Miért? Többet érsz, mint ők, nem is kicsivel! Jobb harcos vagy, jók az alapképességeid és remek tanítód volt – mosolygott Loki és magára mutatott. – Kinek van még egy olyan rendes mestere, aki kicsi tanítványának szólítja?  
- Te is csak azért szólítasz így, mert nem tudod az igazi nevem…  
- De tudom! – ellenkezett Loki. – Ja….Jay…nem…Jane…nem, nem, valami más, de…  
- JAMIE! – sikoltotta egy vékony női hang. Joan volt az. Nem kétséges. Jamie nyakába ugrott. – Ma van a nagy nap! Te leszel az! Én tudom!  
- Ő tudja! – bólogatott idegesen Shelagh. – Csak ne nagyon higgy benne, mert csalódni fogsz!  
- Most miért? Igazam van! Ha valaki vezető alkat itt az Jamie! Mert, hogy Cassie nem, az is biztos.  
- Ne hozzunk elhamarkodott döntéseket, nagyon jól tudod, hogy Cassie apja S.H.I.E.L.D. ügynök. Elintézheti neki, hogy őt válasszák!  
- Amíg én ott vagyok, addig biztos, hogy nem! – vágott közbe Loki. Jamie-re kacsintott. A lány idegesen megrázta a fejét.  
- Ha megpróbálsz bármilyen ostoba varázslatot használni, esküszöm, kifordítalak! Vagy, ami jobb: Kitépem a lábaid, kiszúrom vele a szemeidet, aztán meg futhatsz, amerre látsz!  
- Rendben van, nem avatkozok közbe! – hajolt meg Loki lágyan. – Ha az aranyos kis tanítványom úgy akarja, akkor nem teszek semmit!  
- Azt ajánlom is! – mondta Jamie azzal csókot dobott Loki felé és Joan-ék után ment.

A szürke gyakorlóterep fehérre váltott az elmúlt időben. Jamie nap, mint nap látta, de még ma is meglepte a gondolat, hogy itt van, és itt kell edzenie, úgy, ahogy még életében nem tette. Látta, hogy már Cassie a pályán van, gúnyosan rá grimaszol, majd visszafordul Jonathan felé. Jamie kényszert érzett, hogy megfojtsa. Egy erős kar kapta el hátulról és majdnem a szuszt is kiszorította belőle.  
- Ne lény ilyen halálmadár! – Eric volt az. – Á, megvan a neved! Halálmadár! Deathbird!  
A csapattársainak már mind volt valamiféle neve. Joan volt Lightning, hisz olyan remek árammal kapcsolatos fegyvereket hozott létre, amik teljesen meglepték a csapatot, Cassie Blondie volt, vagyis Szöszke néhányszor, de csak mert rendkívül szőkén tudott viselkedni. Shelagh megkapta a parancsnoki Commander címet, őt is esélyesnek tartották a vezető szerepre. Jonathan folyton sötétben járt, és Cassie-hez való viszonya – amit ő többnek hitt annál, ami valójában volt -, által lett Darkprince. Eric Herkules lett, ami igazán illet rá: magas, erős, jóképű, és már annyira nagyképű, hogy az arca nem fér ki a plazmatévére sem. David Silence maradt a csöndessége miatt. Mindenkinek volt neve, csak neki nem. De a Deathbird…Régen mindig hollókkal és varjakkal álmodott. A Deathbird annyira nem is rossz…  
- Ha lehet, ne nevezz így! – mondta mosolyogva a lány, majd gyengéden kibontakozott ölelésből. – A Deathbird nem olyan hízelgő név, mint a Herkules.  
- Igen, de gondolj bele – Eric átkarolta Jamie vállát. -, Deathbird, az egész olyan… sötétséget sugall. És milyenek azok a lányok akik sötétséget sugallnak? Mindig jól néznek ki! Nincs igazam, David?  
A másik fiú bólintott. Jamie ránézett. Magas, keskeny arcú, szőke fiú volt, kék szemekkel, de elég kevés képzelő erővel és szókinccsel, de mikor rád nézett és nem a falra, ha beszéltél hozzá, akkor rendes ember lehetett a szemedben. Ezzel szemben Eric… Ő a nagyképűsége ellenére is kedves tudott lenni, főként Jamie-hez és ő is a lány vezetői posztját támogatta. Barna szemeihez nagyon passzolt barna haja, és tényleg Herkuleshez hasonlított.  
- Mintha tudnám, Eric, mintha tudnám. – rángatta a fejét David. Jamie kuncogott. Lassan a testvéreinek érezte őket.  
- Nos, Adams – szólalt meg egy igen irritáló hang. Cassie-é, ki másé. -, felkészültél, hogy minden parancsomat teljesíteni fogod?  
- Ha megöllek nem.  
Cassie nevetett.  
- Jó forrásaim vannak, Jamie! Mit gondolsz, majd az ármány istenének tanítványát fogják vezetővé megtenni? Fury nem ilyen ostoba!  
- Nem, nem az. De annyira viszont igen, hogy téged tegyen meg.  
- Most nem hagyom hogy felhúzz, Adams! Ez az én nagy napom!  
- Igen, csak nehogy pofára ess. – suttogta Jamie. Ekkor hallotta meg Fury hangját.  
- Tanítványok! Az utóbbi hónapokban remek teljesítményeket értetek el, de valami még hiányzik. Nincs meg az emberek posztja. Tudjátok, a vezető, a beszivárgó, a mérnök, az élharcos, a kém, a mesterlövész és az őrző. Ma fogjuk eme posztokat ki adni. Vigyázzatok, együtt kell működnötök, amit még sosem tettetek! Tudom, vannak konfliktusok köztetek – ekkor Jamie és Cassie irányába nézett. -, de meg kell tanulnotok kezelni a haragotokat! A feladatotok: legyőzni az ellenséget, aki rátok támad, kétfelé elosztani a csapatot, majd onnan tovább jutni és ugyanazon a helyen kikötni! Figyelem, nem kell mindkét csapatot úgy feltölteni, hogy mindenki el legyen helyezve. Ez nem lesz egyszerű! De a tét nagy!  
Ezzel elhalkult. Jamie remegni kezdett. Gyakorolt, de nem használta a képességét. Nem is tudta. Az túl…gonosz számára. Mikor először használta megölt valakit. De nem direkt tette, és ez fájt neki. Mikor kijelentették, hogy nem lehet tanítvány, erőt vett rajta a harag, és a félelem, hogy nem tud bosszút állni, aztán a félelmet kétségbeesés váltotta fel, ami még rosszabb volt. Rájött, ha akarná se tudná használni, de ezt nem mondta senkinek, hiszen így nem volt többé a vérmágus, így nem volt senki. Ez pedig megint megfélemlítette.  
A terem elsötétült, majd mikor a fények visszatértek, a terem teljesen megváltozott. Jamie az első edzésénél trükknek hitte, de Loki felvilágosította, hogy ez varázslat. Talán fordítva kellett volna történnie. Előttük egy asztal volt, tele fegyverekkel. David felkapott egy íjat, Eric egy puskát, Shelagh követte a példáját, Cassie a kardot vette el, majd szúrós pillantást vetve Jamie-re hátat fordított neki. Jonathan pisztolyokat választott, Joan pedig a saját fegyverét, ami hasonló volt Tony Stark páncéljainak fegyvereihez. A tenyerére erősítette, célzott, a műszer kéken felizzott, de nem sült el. Egyedül Jamie nem tudott választani. De csak addig, amíg meg nem látta Wolfraknirt.  
A fegyver nagyon is hasonlított arra, amit akkor használt, mikor kiválasztották, de merőben más volt. A bot egyik fele igaz pengében végződött, a másik viszont egy gömbben, amit mintha ágak öleltek volna körül, és az ágak mintha egy törzsbe, magába a botba futottak volna. A gömb vörösen felizzott mikor a kezébe fogta.  
- Köszönöm! – suttogta a levegőbe, Loki hátha meghallja. A férfi valahogy mindig mindent hallott.  
- Nos, akkor van egy ötletem! – szólalt meg Cassie. – Az egyik csapatra Jonathan fog felügyelni, a másiknál ott leszek én, a neveket majd kitaláljuk, valami találó név kell például…  
- Most komolyan a csapatneveken akarsz gondolkodni? – nézett rá Jamie. A lány szőkesége idegesítette. – Harcolni fogunk, nem versenyezni! Legyen Alfa és Omega, ezzel el van intézve! Egyszerűbb és találóbb névre nincs szükség!  
- És ki is döntötte el, hogy főnök leszel? – lépett közelebb Eric.  
Cassie szúrós pillantást vetett rá. – Én. Senki másnak nincs se tapasztalata, se elég esze, ahhoz, hogy vezessen minket. Ki másra gondolnál. Shelagh-ra?  
Shelagh megrázta a fejét. – Adams-re.  
Cassie szemei elkerekedtek.  
- Nem, nem, nem! Nincs tapasztalata, nem olyan régen van itt, mint mi, nem képes rá!  
- De igenis képes – Jamie meglepődött, mikor David megszólalt. -, és ezt befogja bizonyítani. Igaz, Deathbird?  
Jamie megrántotta a vállát.  
- Helyes. Akkor megyünk, vagy várjuk hogy alattunk nőjön ki a fű?  
A többiek kuncogtak és tovább léptek. Jamie egy zümmögő hangot hallott. Joan felől jött.  
- Vigyázz! – kiáltotta és arrébb csapta a robotot. Az csattant egyet a falon, majd örök némaságba kényszerült.  
- Köszönöm. – suttogta meglepetten Joan.  
Jamie körül pörgött az idő, az ellenségek jöttek és mentek, a csapat remekül harcolt, aztán eljött a pillanat, mikor igazi tűzvonalban kellett szétválniuk. Nem tudták már őket legyőzni, túl sokan voltak, és az ajtó ott állt előttük. Mindkettő.  
- Jonathan, vezesd az egyik csapatot! – üvöltötte Cassie, mivel a fegyverdördülések elnyomtak minden más zajt.  
- Még mit nem! – ordított Jamie. – Remeg mint a nyárfalevél! Mit tud kezdeni!  
- Nem dönthetsz! Nem vagy vezető alkat! – Cassie feje elvörösödött.  
Cassie-vel ellentétben Jamie tudott valamit. Kompromisszumot kötni. A lány kezébe nyomott egy tőrt.  
- Oké! Igazad van, csak takarodj már el az egyik ajtón keresztül Jonathan és Eric társaságában! Te vagy a vezető, csak menj már!  
Láthatóan Cassie-ben megállt az ütő. Nem szólalt meg. Jamie még egyszer ráüvöltött, s abban a pillanatban elindult Eric és Jonathan segítségével az ajtó felé. Mikro sikeresen átjutottak, Jamie odaüvöltött David felé.  
- David! Mássz fel arra az oszlopra ott! Szedje le mindenkit, aki lát téged és fedezz minket hátulról!  
A fiú bólintott és elindult. Pár perc telt bele, de már az oszlopon volt, leadott egy-két lövést, majd intett Jamie felé, hogy indulhat. A lány mutatott Joan-nak és Shelagh-nak, majd a tűzvonal felé futottak. Percek voltak, Jamie mégis óráknak érezte az ott töltött időt, lövések dördültek a feje fölött, miközben David az ellenségeket lőtte le. Hosszú idő árán jutottak el az ajtóig. Csakhogy az be volt zárva.  
- A francba! – üvöltötte Jamie, intett Joan-nak, aki nekilátott kinyitni. A lány technikai tudása elég volt egy átlagos ajtó feltöréséhez, nem volt nagy kunszt. Jamie a közelre eső ellenségeket lecsapta, de akkor eltalálta egy lövés. A mellkasán érte, a nyakától pár centire, de más volt mint a többi. Ez csípett és égetett. Jamie forró érzést érzett a testében végigfutni. – Na nem, most nem csinálod ezt velem!  
Mikor az ajtó nyitva állt, intett a mesterlövészüknek, majd eltűntek az ajtón túl. Hallotta, hogy a lövések elhaltak odakint, tudta, hogy vége. A folyosó végén egy terem várta őket, és ott volt mindenki, aki számít. Fury, Stark, Rogers, Banner, Romanoff és Barton. És persze Loki, aki mosolygott. Nemsokára David is megérkezett. Fury szólalt meg.  
- Ez gyorsra sikerült. – mondta derűsen. – De igen sok konfliktust láttam, illetve láttunk. Ne értsetek félre, ez közös megegyezés alapján történt. Mindenkit ott tettünk próbára, ahol kellett. Loki és Stark, mit ne mondjak, zseniális elméjükkel számolták össze a lehetőségeket, és no lám, minden úgy történt, ahogy mondták. David Clark, kérlek, lépj elő.  
David előre lépett. Jamie biztatóan rámosolygott és Clint-en is látta, eléggé büszke.  
- Te David, kiálltál egy olyan döntés mellett, amit nem volt jogod meghoznod, de mégis közöd volt hozzá. Ez jó. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy mennyire ügyesen teljesítettél mesterlövészként. Így hát, egyértelműen megvan a posztod.  
A fiú mosolygott majd, hátralépett. Jamie teljesen semmilyennek tartotta Fury lelkesedését, de együtt örült a fiúval. Már csak maga miatt aggódott.  
- Joan Dawn! – szólalt meg ismét Fury. – Te, nemcsak, hogy a saját eszeddel épített fegyverrel győzted le az ellenséget, de hála neked jutott be az egyik csapat ide! Mérnök vagy ez nem kétséges!  
- Szép! – suttogta Jamie. A lány rámosolygott.  
- Köszi!  
- Shelagh Beckett! Igazi bátorságot tanúsítottál a harcmezőn, te mentél elsőnek, te védted mindenki hátát! Az élharcos, a megfelelő kifejezés rád!  
- Jonathan Lawson! Nem sok mindent láttunk tőled, de a ti utatok rengeteg csapdát rejtett! Te kémként indultál neki az útnak, így hát a posztodat is így nevezhetjük meg!  
- Eric Thrussel! A testeddel és az életeddel védted a csapattársaid, olyan pontokon is, amik kilátástalanok voltak. Ez talán túlzás, hisz ez nem éles ütközet volt, de bátorságod és eltökéltséged példamutató. Őrző vagy!  
- És akkor, a beszivárgó! Lépj előre Cassie!  
Meghűlt a levegő. Cassie láthatólag majdnem belefulladt a féltékenységbe. Hogy ő? Mint beszivárgó? Ezek teljesen őrültek? Ő vezette az egészet! Ő mentett meg mindenkit attól, hogy az ajtókon kívül maradjanak!  
- Nem értem – rázta a fejét. -, én ezt egyszerűen nem értem!  
- Mit nem értesz?  
- Már csak Adams maradt és ő nem..ő nem ért ehhez! Én értek a taktikához, ő nem! Akkor miért ő?  
- Mert egy vezetőnek nem csak taktikázni és harcolni kell. Kell tudni kompromisszumot kötni, ami neked nem sikerült, Cassie. A döntéseket meghoztuk. Beszivárgó vagy. Nincs apelláta.  
Jamie azt hitte a szőke szépség mindjárt összeesik. Mélyen örült volna neki, de mégis, sajnálta a lányt.  
- Nos akkor. Jamie! Lépj előre! – Jamie megtette, de érezte azt a furcsa görcsöt a gyomrában, amit csak akkor érzett, mikor emberek előtt lépett fel. Azt az érzést, mikor mindenki rá néz. – A te posztod, a legnehezebb. Neked kell dönteni, a te felelősséged az egész csapat, és ez nagyon nehéz. Hidd el, én tudom. Akárhány csapatot képeztem ki, hozzád hasonlót még nem láttam. Makacs vagy, olyannyira, amilyet még sosem láttam. De tudom, érzem, hogy itt te vagy erre a tökéletes!  
Jamie forrónak érezte a testét, de mikor Lokira nézett, mintha minden lehűlt volna.

Az egész zűrzavar után ettek egy keveset, Cassie-t vigasztalták, Jamie-nek gratuláltak. Mindössze Jamie nem örült neki. Utálták, ha megzavarják a rutinjában. A szobájában végre csönd volt. Persze csak egy ideig.  
- Az én kis tanítványom megint remekül alakított!  
- Mit akarsz, Loki? – fordult egyet az ágyon Jamie. A férfi, nem tudni hogy, a szobájában volt.  
- Gratulálni neked! Nagyon szép volt. Én sem csinálhattam volna jobban! Bár…lehet, hogy mégis.  
Jamie vállba csapta. – Ez nem segít oké?!  
- Valami gond van?  
- Nincs! Van! Talán?!  
Loki a szemét forgatta.  
- Nők…Tudod Jamie – megfogta a lány arcát és maga felé fordította. Jamie érezte, ahogy elvörösödik. – Megleptél ma. Nem azzal, hogy harcolsz, nem azzal, hogy milyen jó vezető vagy. Azzal, hogy valójában mennyire nagyon kedvellek téged!


	6. Chapter 6

_Ötödik rész – Önkontroll_

Mikor felkelt, Jamie a tavasz illatát érezte, annak ellenére, hogy a tél szele köszöntött be az ablakon, s a hideg átjárta, még a vastag takaró alatt is, a szeme csukva maradt az álmosságtól, ám rögtön kinyílt, mikor szuszogást hallott maga mellől, és érezte, ahogy lélegzet foszlányok simogatják a nyaka hátulját. Olyan erővel vágta a pofon a férfit fordulatból, hogy az leesett az ágyról, majd egy fájdalmas nyögéssel párban érkezett a földre. Jamie érezte, ahogy elvörösödik.  
- Neked is jó reggelt! – rivallt rá a férfi. Mélyen beletúrt fekete hajába, felállt, majd az előbb pofonnal nem is törődve, visszaült, egyenesen Jamie mellé, aki újabb ütésre készen térdelt. – Azt hittem a sárkányok nem kelnek dél előtt.  
- Vicces vagy, de tényleg… - rántotta meg ajkát Jamie. -, de ha még egyszer bejössz, mikor alszom, akkor kifordítalak, megértetted?  
- Ugyan, kislány, hozzám sem tudnál érni.  
- Azt majd meglátjuk, Loki!  
- Nem értem miért nem kedveled a társaságomat. – mosolyodott el Loki. – Nem bírom felfogni. – Zöld fény világított át rajta, átfutott a testén, majd mikor a fény eltűnt, egy teljesen más férfi állt előtte, magas és izmos, jóképű, szőke férfi. Jamie-nek zavarta a szemét. – De, lehetek más is, ha szeretnéd.  
- Ki ez a szerencsétlen? – mutatott rajta végig Jamie. – Honnan a francból szedted ezt?  
- Nem tetszik? – Loki visszaváltozott magává. – Hisz nagyon sokan imádják. Valami színész, vagy mi. Szerinted utánanézek mindenkinek, akinek felveszem az alakját?  
- Nem. De akkor valami szép ember alakját vedd fel.  
Jamie előtt ismét felgyúlt a zöld fény, majd hirtelen azt vette észre, hogy Jamie áll előtte. Várj…mi?!  
- Ez jobban tetszik? – Loki körbefordult. – Szépnek szép, de úgy vagyok vele, hogy vagy összeköthetném, vagy levágathatnám a hajamat, jobban állna. Na? Milyen?  
- Határozottan jobb! – kacsintott Jamie, majd felmutatta a hüvelykujját. – Tényleg jobban állna?  
- Magasabbnak tűnnék tőle. – azzal felvette régi alakját.  
Jamie kuncogott. – Te tudod. – A naptárra nézett. Tizenkilencedike. Úristen. – Máris?  
- Mi? Mi máris?  
- A születésnapom. – Jamie a tenyerébe temette arcát. – Gyűlölöm ünnepelni.  
- Mi? Miért? – hunyorított Loki. – Az az év egyik olyan napja mikor minden, amit szeretnél a tiéd lesz. Mi ebben a rossz?  
- Inkább nem ünneplem. Egy életre lemondtam a születésnapokról. – vont vállat a lány. – De a te érved is nagyon helytálló.  
Loki értetlenül kutatta a lány arcán a következő mondatról árulkodó jeleket, de nem látta őket, pedig valahol mindig ott rejtőztek. Csak keresni kellett őket. Megrázta a fejét, majd halkan megszólalt.  
- Ne nézz rám így – mosolyodott el. -, nem érdekel. Mi dolgom nekem a te bajaiddal? Inkább kapkodd össze magad és öltözz fel. Zavarba hozol!  
- Akkor maradok még így egy kicsit.  
Loki kuncogott, majd az ajtóhoz sétált. Finoman végigsimított az acélon, fémes hidegétől megremegett. Jamie arcára nézett, vigyorogva szólalt meg ismét. Jamie hirtelen súlyosnak érezte a testét, mintha az ágy húzta volna maga felé. Nem volt kedve felkelni.  
- Tudod, Jamie – A férfi idegesen a hajába túrt. -, nem is utállak téged olyan nagyon.  
- Ez megnyugtató, köszönöm. – mosolyodott el a lány. – Én nagyon utállak téged.  
- Na pont ezért! – kacsintott Loki. – A forrófejűséged határtalan nem igaz?  
- Mondjuk. Bár nem tudom kettőnk közül ki akarta elpusztítani a Földet, azért mert serdülni kezdett és veszekedni kezdett a szüleivel.  
- Azt ne mond, hogy te sosem veszekedtél a szüleiddel!  
- Nem – Jamie a hajába túrt. Az isten se tudja miért. -, mi valójában…folyton veszekedtünk. Azon, hogy az ég kék, a fű zöld, a jedik egyesülnek az Erővel mikor meghalnak, vagy nem.  
- Erő? Mi? – Loki idegesen a fejét rázta. – Nekem ti emberek túl sokak vagytok.  
- De azért a telefonomat tudtad használni? Nem vagy te olyan analfabéta a földi dolgokhoz, ne aggódj. – A férfi nem szólalt meg. – Mi a baj? Loki? Loki!  
- Te is hallottad?  
- Nem. Mit? – Jamie enyhén megremegett, mikor látta, hogy a férfi keze rázkódik, annak ellenére, hogy nem is volt hideg. Annyira. – Lehet, hogy csak képzelődtél, én is szoktam. Na. Minden rendben?  
- Mi is a teljes neved Jamie?  
- Jamie Adams. Várj…Te még mindig nem tanultad meg a nevemet?! – üvöltött fel, mikor rájött, hogy hónapok óta tanítja őt Loki, és még mindig nem hajlandó egy ilyen rövid nevet megjegyezni.  
- Úgy értem a teljes! – Loki nem nézett rá. Maga elé bámult. – Az a hosszú!  
Jamie sóhajtott. – Jamie Alexis Marianne Adams. Miért?  
- Tényleg nem hallod?  
- Nem.  
- Mintha valami a nevedet suttogná. Olyan, félelmetes. – Loki az ajtóra tapasztotta a füleit. – Hacsak….áh, istenekre.  
Kinyitotta az ajtót és olyan erővel vágta szájba bátyját, hogy az hátratántorodott. Jamie felugrott, ám tettét meg is bánta, mikor rájött, hogy csak egy hálóinget visel. Visszabújt a takaró alá. Thor felkelt és megrángatta Lokit. A lány nem bírta ki, hogy ne kuncogjon.  
- Mit keresel itt? – förmedt rá a fiatalabbik a most érkezőre. – A frászt hoztad mind kettőnkre.  
- Rám nem! – mondta Jamie halkan, de látszólag nem vették észre.  
- Én mit keresek itt? Ezt én is kérdezhetném! Ez a kishölgy szobája nem a tiéd!  
- Ne hívj kishölgynek! – szólt közbe Jamie, ismét eredménytelenül. Az asgardiak kislányoknak tűntek előtte, logikátlannak, ahogy egymással hisztiztek.  
- Oda megyek ahova kedvem tartja! Vagy talán meg akarsz állítani? Mintha meg tudnál a villámaiddal! Semmit sem érsz a pörölyöd nélkül és, ha jól látom nem hoztad magaddal! Ezt vehetem kihívásnak is?  
- Vedd annak aminek akarod, de ha meglátom hogy ferdén nézel Marienne-re…  
- Jamie, a nevem Jamie… - A lány már biztos volt, hogy a szavai mit sem érnek.  
- A neve Jamie, te szerencsétlen! Nézz már rá szegényre! Mióta néz ki egy Marienne-nek?!  
- A Marienne szép név! Nem értem mi a bajod vele.  
- Most komolyan a nevemen vitatkoznak? – kérdezte Jamie a levegőtől. Talán válaszol.  
- Nincs vele bajom, de nem hiszem el, hogy a keresztnevét nem bírod megjegyezni!  
- Miért terelsz ennyire? Nem tetszik a hozzáállásod Loki. Féltem tőled ezt a lányt.  
- Pedig nem kéne! Tökéletesen van, senki nem bántja, azon a lányon kívül a…hogy a francba hívják? Cassie.  
- Honnan tudnád hogy miképp érez? Honnan? Elvesztette a szüleit, erre idejön és veled rakják össze. Veled, aki semmit nem tud arról, milyen elveszíteni valakit!  
- Anyánkat talán nem vesztettem el? A vér nem köt össze minket, az igaz, de ne mond nekem, hogy megérte meghalnia, csak azért, hogy a te egérfejű emberedet védje!  
- Hogy terelődött rám a szó?  
- Hisz minden rólad szól, nem igaz? Megkaptad apánk szeretetét, a Mjölnirt, a trónt is neked akarták adni, minden a tiéd volt egész életünkben! Mikor először varázsoltam és felgyújtottam egy pillangót, te voltál a hős, amiért „megmentettél" engem. Te voltál az, akit ünnepeltek, mikor elszöktem az erdőbe és majdnem megölt az a zenat, és mikor megöltem, elájultam és te hazacipeltél, de az én dicsőségemmel senki nem törődött! Minden a tiéd volt! Had legyen legalább enyém a gyász! Ezt az egy dolgot ne vedd el tőlem!  
Thor hallgatott.  
- Soha nem vettem el tőled semmit, testvér. Megkaptam, ami az enyém volt. Ne engem hibáztass atyánk és a világ hibájáért. Én arról nem tehetek. És hidd el, nem csak te gyászolsz. A gyász a tiéd is, az enyém is, mindkettőnké, mindünké. Sajnálom, hogyha fájdalmat okoz neked az igazság, de én nem tehetek róla. De ez még nem magyarázza meg azt, hogy túl sokat foglalkozol ezzel a lánnyal, többet, mint kéne! Ha ez megint valami ostoba terved része akkor…  
- JÓLVAN! ELÉG! – ugrott fel üvöltve Jamie. A két férfi közé ugrott, remélve, hogy legalább így nem ugranak egymásnak. – Rendben van, kibeszéltétek a nevemet, a családomat, a saját gyászotokat, de elég volt!  
- T ebbe ne szólj bele! – rivalltak rá mindketten. _Tényleg, nem mintha nem rólam veszekedtetek volna az előbb. _harapta el a mondatot Jamie. Először nem szólalt meg. Aztán a pulóverével a karjában az ajtó felé sétált. Csak egyszer nézett vissza.  
- Természetesen. – mondta gúnyosan. – Ki vagyok én, hogy a szerelmesek közé álljak? – azzal kilépett az ajtón és vissza se nézett.

Már órák óta állt a hideg szélben és nézte a távoli eget. A végtelen kék égen a felhők alig látszottak, ám mégis, Jamie kényszert érzett rá hogy leugorjon a Helibázisról, hogy sodródjon a levegőben, mint egy madár, érezze a szabadság markáns érintését a karján. Nem ugrott. A lába remegett, nem engedte.  
A szíve hevesen dobogott, és elgondolkozott: miért is jött ő ide? Ha a rendőrség felderíti kik voltak szülei gyilkosai, akkor megkeresheti őket így is úgyis, akkor minek ez a felfordulás, ez forró, haragos érzés, ami minden pillanatban benne lappang. Az a nap, az az ügynök, a vér…nem bírta elfelejteni. Először csak öklendezni kezdett a gondolatra, a képekre, amiket lejátszott a fejében arról a napról, de most már, semmit nem érzett. Ürességet. Sötétet. Hideget. Azt hitte félni fog. Azt remélte félni fog. De nem tette. Valami nem engedte.  
- A magányos madár – szólalt meg valaki a háta mögött. Mély női hang volt, kiegyensúlyozott és lassú ütemben beszélő, kedves hang. Shelagh hangja. -, aki repülni kíván. Mi történt veled? Loki és Thor azt mondták, csak órákkal ezelőtt láttak téged, és hogy, azóta eltűntél. Mi a baj?  
- Pont ők.  
Shelagh nem válaszolt.  
- Elviselhetetlenek igaz? – felkuncogott. – Két nagyképű asgardi hercegi, aki sosem hiszi el azt, amit a másik mond, emellett, folyton harcolnak, ami nálunk egy kerület lebontásával egyenértékű. Hisztisek, tudom. Illetve…elhiszem, hisz honnan is tudhatnám. Majd megkedveled. Loki védett téged.  
- Miért? – kérdezte a fekete hajú. – És hol? Ki előtt?  
- Mi, ki, hol, miért, hogyan. Ezek csak szavak Jamie. Mi egy szó, egy kifejezés, egy mondat? Mikor Fury el akart téged küldeni, mert "közveszélyes" vagy, Loki volt az első, aki felállt, hogy nem igaz. A második Stark, a harmadik Rogers volt ugyan, de Loki tett a legtöbbet. Felbujtotta a Bosszúállókat. És erre Fury meggondolta magát, inkább velünk, mint ellenünk címszóval kísérve. Ezt senki más nem tette volna meg.  
Jamie felnézett. Lehet olyan, hogy egy ember annyira megértő, hogy már csak társa tekintetéből képes kiolvasni a szavakat? A fájdalmát? A pillanat, mikor Shelagh megszólalt elvarázsolta. Sose ismerte így senki. Még az se, akinek kellett volna.  
- Ez tudod, bonyolult. A mi két asgardink úgy egymásnak ugrott a kabinomban, mint valami óvodás kislányok. Szörnyű volt látni, hogy még az anyjuk halála után sem képesek testvérként viselkedni.  
- Pont úgy viselkednek. – mosolyodott el a lány. Commander volt a becenevez, ahogy Jamie-nek Deathbird, ám ez egyáltalán nem illett rá. Katonásnak tűnt, persze csak első pillantásra. – Imádják és utálják egymást. Nem akarnak a gyászban osztozni, mert féltékenyek egymásra. Loki mindenért, ami Thor megkapott, fordítva meg….hát, szerintem Frigga miatt.  
- Ki miatt?  
- Az édesanyjuk. Lokit mintha jobban szerette volna, hisz ő volt a kisebbik fia, aki anyás volt és mindig ott akart lenni vele, aki okos és visszahúzódó volt, és akivel foglalkozni kellett. Ez érthető nem?  
- Igazad van, csakhogy a kis anyuci pici fia vereséget szenvedett, ahányszor Thor ellen kiállt. Ez a szörnyfajzat pedig azt hiszi bárkit alázhat, mert jobb nála.  
Jamie sóhajtott. – Neked is szia Cassie.  
- Megmondtam az elején, hogy tudd kiket kell elkerülni, nem? – mérte végig a lányt. – Nem igazán sikerült úgy hiszem. Már maga a mestered is egy szerencsétlen, a barátaiddal miért lenne másképp?  
- Hagyd abba Cassie, mielőtt gondot okozol. – utasította Shelagh. A szőke szépség nem hagyta annyiban.  
- A gondot nem én okozom, idióta. – Jamie-re meredt. Meglökte. – Ez okozza itt. Ha nem jön ide minden rendben ment volna, a skandináv hóember sem lenne itt és akkor…  
- Te lehetnél a vezető? A legjobb? A múlton nem változtathatsz Cassie. Itt van, és a megszólítása Jamie, vagy legfeljebb ő, nem "ez". A végén még megvereted magad.  
- Hogy mered?! – Cassie ökle Shelagh állának indult, és olyan csattanással találta el, ami bántotta Jamie fülét. Shelagh elterült a földön, felült, majd szemeivel villámokat eresztett a szőkeségre. Köpött egyet. Vér fröccsent a földre. Cassie ismét ütésre készen indult el.  
- Ha még egyszer hozzá érsz…  
Cassie Jamie felé fordult. – Akkor mi lesz? Megütsz?  
- Nem. Akkor megöllek.  
Jamie testét forróság öntötte el, az furcsa bizsergető érzés,a mi végigfutott a lábán, a hátán, a karjain, amik eljutottak az agyáig és akkor érezte, ahogy a sötétség körülveszi. Menekülni akart belőle, de nem sikerült, az magába szívta, és akkor Jamie éktelen fájdalmat érzett, az orrából vér serkent, majd csak azt vette észre, hogy Cassie nyakát szorítja. A lány fuldoklott.  
Fekete szemei a szőkeség arcába fúródtak, csodálták a fájdalmat, a könyörgést. Felemelte, majd az egyik üvegnek ütötte, amitől az szilánkosra törve esett ki a helyéről. Cassie fuldoklott. Sírt. Ez pedig Jamie-t csak gerjesztette. Shelagh megfogta a karját.  
- Jamie állj le, kérlek, hagyd abba!  
- Túl késő leállni – mondta Jamie, de a hangja eltorzult, valami mély is vegyült belé. -, most már nem tudok megállni. Aki hülye, annak meg kell halnia.  
Cassie kapálózni kezdett, lábai erősen taposták a levegőt, az alatta elterülő eget félte, a házakat, az utakat. Jamie hallotta ahogy sír. Majdnem elengedte. Mikor a szemei visszatisztultak és visszakapták türkiz csillogásukat, ő hozzávágta Cassie-t a falhoz. Csak ne kelljen tartania. A lány a saját torkához kapott, majd Jamie-re nézett. Shelagh odakuporodott mellé.  
- Jamie. – suttogta a lány. – Mi van veled?  
Jamie nem bírta tovább. El akart futni. Messze. Érezte, ahogy a szeme meggyűlik könnyel, fut, el a folyosókon, a sarkoknál bekanyarodva, és mielőtt elájult volna, csak annyit érzékelt hogy Loki nevét kiáltozza.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hatodik rész – Sajnálat és együttérzés_

- Hol vagyok? – kérdezte Jamie. Körötte elterült a bódító semmi, szél fútt, ő pedig fázott. Mintha jégen taposott volna. – Hahó, valaki!  
- Messze jöttél, hogy meghaljatok, asgardiak! – hallott egy mély, búgó hangot. Messziről érkezett, ez mégis megcsapta a fülét. Csak akkor tett még egy lépést, mikor a zajba egy ismerős hang vegyült.  
- Thor vagyok, Odin fia! – _Thor! _gondolta, majd futni kezdett. Meztelen talpa alatt apró jégkristályok törtek szerteszét.  
- Tudjuk ki vagy.  
- Hogy jutottatok be Asgardba?  
Jamie, mikor egy falhoz hasonló tömbhöz ért megállt, majd kisvártatva kipillantott. Látta Thort, akit nem volt nehéz észrevenni, vörös köpenye még a sötétben is látszott. Körülötte többen is voltak: egy elég nagydarab, Jamie szerint rendkívül törp kinézetű férfi, bárddal a kezében; egy másik, aki már vékonyabb sziluettjével egyensúlyozott a jégen, rövid haja huncutul bukdácsolt a szélben; egy harmadik, aki alacsonyabb volt a többinél, fekete haja és széles, húzott szemei voltak; egy nő, aki nem kicsit nézett fenyegetően, majd még valaki, akinek rövid, fekete haja volt, mozgása pedig lassú és megfontolt…  
…pont mint Lokié.  
Valójában fogalma sem volt róla kihez beszélhetnek, de mikor a hang ismét megszólalt és Thor felé fordította a fejét, Jamie megremegett. Vörös szemei látták őt, úgy, ahogy a többiek nem.  
- Odin házában, sok az áruló. – Egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét Jamie-ről.  
- A hazugságaiddal nem becsméreld apám nevét! – Thor a magasba emelte pörölyét. Jamie ismerősen csengőnek érezte.  
A jégóriás felállt. Lokira bámult.  
- A te apád egy gyilkos tolvaj! És miért jöttél ide? Békét hozni? Te vágysz a harcra. Epedsz érte! Csak egy fiú vagy, aki férfinak akar látszani.  
- Ez a fiú megunta a gúnyolódásodat!  
Jamie ingert érzett rá, hogy közelebb menjen, de mikor a vékony, fekete hajú férfi megindult Thor mellé megállt. Ugyanis a kölyökképű fiatalnak mintha Loki hangja lett volna.  
- Thor! Várj! Nézz körül! Túl sokan vannak!  
- Tudd a helyed öcsém!  
A lány már nem bírta. Odasétált. De nem történt semmi. Mintha meg sem mozdult volna. Nem vették észre. Átnéztek rajta, a szíve hangosan kezdett verni. – Thor! Itt vagyok!  
Mikor Loki ránézett, megdermedt: - Hagynád elpusztulni a világot?

- NEEE! – Izzadság cseppek futottak végig a homlokán, ahogy felkelt. Furcsa mód az ágyában feküdt, mellette Loki borult rá a mellette levő üres részre teljes testsúlyával. Aludt.  
- Azt hittem sosem kelsz fel. – dörmögte az orra alá. Mosollyal az arcán kelt fel, Jamie mellé furakodott, bebújt a takaró alá. Jamie vállba vágta.  
- Mit képzelsz?  
- Most miért? Fázom. – kuncogott Loki, de abban pillanatban elhallgatott. – Minden rendben?  
Jamie bólintott. – Cassie jól van?  
- Úgy ahogy. Az elején csak ringatózott, miközben átkarolta a lábait. Mint valami őrült. De…azt mondta, hogy látott valamit a szemedben. Azt mondta sötét és gonosz, és hogy a szemed megmagyarázhatatlanul befeketedett. Tudod egyáltalán mi történt?  
- Nem.  
- Nos, emlékszel arra az ügynökre?  
Jamie lehajtotta a fejét. A szeme megtelt könnyel, ahogy a férfire gondolt, ahogy küszködött az életért. A fejéhez kapott és sírni kezdett.  
- Ölj meg, kérlek. – suttogta. Loki szemei kitágultak. – Kérlek, mielőtt valaki megint meghal miattam.  
- Ilyesmi nem fog történni, megígérem.  
- Mi a baj velem?  
Loki a kezeibe fogta Jamie arcát, letörölt pár könnycseppet. – Hidd el, ha azt mondom, hogy nincs veled semmi baj!  
- Én mért nem tudom ezt elhinni? – kérdezte a lány, majd ellökte magától a férfi kezét. – Félek Loki! Fury meg akar majd öletni! Érzem!  
- Ha megpróbálja, akkor nem csak velem és Thorral, de egy egész asgardi hadsereggel is szembe kell néznie! Itt vagyok Jamie, és itt is leszek! Ugye hiszel nekem?  
- Próbálok. – suttogta Jamie. – De még mindig félek.  
- Én is félek. Elég gyakran. Mikor kiderült mi vagyok féltem, mikor megtámadtam a földet, féltem. Mikor Frigga…anyám, meghalt, féltem. Folyamatosan félek Jamie. Tudod mit érzel. Az erőd…  
- Nem akarok hallani róla!  
- Jamie! – Loki felállt. – Az erőd az, ami miatt mindez megtörtént. Mert nem tudod irányítani a fájdalmadat és a félelmedet. Ha sikerül, akkor semmi nem állíthat meg!  
- Téged is meglehet állítani, pedig te is mágus vagy. – vont vállat Jamie.  
Loki kuncogott. – Nem, én varázsló vagyok. A varázslók ereje pedig véges. Egy mágusé azonban végtelen. Te mágus vagy Jamie. És én tanítani akarlak.  
- Te nem félsz tőlem? – Jamie közelebb húzódott Lokihoz. – Megbízol bennem?  
- Nem bízok én senkiben, akinek nagyobb mágikus hatalma van, mint nekem, de te nem vagy rossz. Mint mondtam, nem is annyira utállak. És nálam ez nagyon nagy szó.  
- Ugyan miért?  
- Mert én szinte mindenkit utálok, de te más vagy. Te simán szájon vágtál. Nem is egyszer. Te nem féltél tőlem, és ez nagyon izgalmas. Az a földi halandó, Jane vagy ki mert egyedül még így megütni, de melletted nem volt itt Thor, hogy mindenesetre megvédjen. Te magadtól voltál bátor – elmosolyodott. -, és ez nagyon aranyos.  
- Nagyon mi? – emelte fel a szemöldökét Jamie. Nem hallott ilyesfélét Loki szájából.  
- Aranyos. – A férfi a hajába túrt. – Nem gyakran mondok ilyesmit, de a te nagyszájúságod és forrófejűséged nagyon cuki.  
- Most biztos viccelsz! – nevette el magát Jamie. – Nem mondhatod komolyan!  
- Pedig igen. – A fekete hajú asgardi elvörösödött. – És azt hiszem, inkább megyek. – azzal elsétált. Jamie mosolyogva bámult utána, pörögtek benne a gondolatok, ám elálmosodott, így visszafeküdt inkább aludni. Álmodott ugyan, de semmi különöset. A korábbi rémálmok közé egy kis boldogság vegyült, érezte, ahogy álmában elmosolyodott, s észre sem vette, hogy nyílik az ajtó.  
A vékony sziluett végigmasírozott a szobán, körülnézett egy-néhányszor, majd Jamie ágyához lépett. Az ágy maga hosszú volt és széles, szürke, mint, ahogy minden a bázison. Letérdelt, megfogta Jamie kezét. Szipogni kezdett.  
Jamie nem ébredt fel a lágy neszekre, az álma lefoglalta, a sötét addigra már beköszöntött, a felhők eltakarták a holdat, s mikor az érkező hangosan sírni kezdett. Jamie mocorgott kicsit. De nem szólalt meg. Nem ébredt fel. Vagy nem volt kedve, vagy oly csodálatos álmot látott, amiből kár lenne felébredni.  
A sziluett szőke hajzuhataga az ágyra hullott, halk nyöszörgése betöltötte a szobát.  
- Sajnálom, Jamie. – suttogta Cassie. A hangja elakadt, az ágy szélébe temette arcát, majd ismét sírni kezdett. – Annyira sajnálom!


	8. Chapter 8

_Hetedik rész – Utazók Agardból_

Hidegnek indult a reggel. Jamie fázott, még mélyebbre kucorodott az ágyban, arcát a párnába temette, alvásról ábrándozott, de tudta, hogy fel kell kelnie, a vizsga két nap múlva lesz és ő semmit nem tud, és ez nagyon nem oké. Loki persze tanította, de a földi dolgokat nem mindig értette, ami azt jelentette, hogy gyakran a lánynak kellett magyaráznia. Ez pedig felidegesítette Jamie-t, ami arra ösztökélte, hogy még csak fel se kelljen. De ez Loki mellett egyszerűen lehetetlenségnek tűnt.  
Hirtelen fény csapta meg a szemét, még a szemhéjak mögött is, hangos nevetés ébresztette.  
- Kelj fel, Jamie! – Megrázta a lány vállát. – Kelj fel, hallod? Sok minden kell még tanulnod!  
Jamie morgott, majd arrébb lökte férfi kezét. Franc akart bármit tanulni tőle, hisz basszus, még ő sem tud semmit! Mikor ismét megrázta, Jamie mozgolódni kezdett, de nem tett semmit, a harmadikra szintén, de mikor negyedszerre is hozzá ért, a lány felkapta az éjjeliszekrényről azt a rohadt vastag aktát, amit Fury adott neki és olyan erővel teremtette vele arcon az asgardit, hogy az leesett az ágyról.  
- Normális vagy? Ez fájt! – Loki az arcához kapott. Az orrán egy apró csík jelent meg amiből vér serkent ki. Jamie mosolygott.  
- Már sokszor mondtad ezt, nem? Mi van, nem tanulsz a leckéből?!  
- Csak ne üss meg még egyszer, rendben? – Loki maga elé emelte kezeit. Nagy, zöld szemeiben öröm villant.  
- Jó, de még egyszer kelts fel ilyen korán és akkor az éjjeli szekrénnyel foglak pofán baszni! – Lokira vigyorgott. – Fogtad?  
- Igen-igen, csak nyugi! Nos, akkor kezdhetjük?  
Jamie a földhöz vágta az aktát, és visszafeküdt. – De nem akarom!  
- Nem akarásnak nyögés a vége. – állt fel Loki. Majd kajánul elvigyorodott. – Sok esetben.  
Jamie sóhajtott.  
- Mit kéne tanulnom? Már megint valami ostoba S.H.I.E.L.D. szabályt?  
Loki kuncogott. – Majdnem, de nem! Most valami szuperhősi értékekkel kéne foglalkozni, de nem értem az egészet, talán te majd fogod. Legalábbis nagyon remélem.  
Jamie felé nyújtotta az aktát. A lány hangosan olvasni kezdett.  
- _Mi számít hősiesnek? _– Felnézett. Loki értetlenül megvonta a vállát. – Mi az isten ez?  
- Nem tudom. – A férfi idegesen a hajába túrt. – Nekem adták én meg továbbadom, ne kérdezz róla semmit inkább. A végén már csalódnál.  
- _Mik egy hős értékei?_ Értelmes ez egyáltalán?  
- Nekem nem – Loki leült az ágyra, egyenesen Jamie mellé. -, de ti emberek furcsák vagytok.  
- Még mi emberek sem fogalmazunk ilyen hülyén, akár furcsák vagyunk, akár nem.  
Loki a papír fölé hajolt. – Mik egy hős értékei? Hát…ez valami olyasmi, hogy milyen személyiség jegyei vannak egy hősnek?  
- Hm…ja, azt hiszem. De ez hülyeség, minden ember más, nem lehetnek a hősök ugyanolyanok. Ez meg…mi? Miért fontos, hogy milyen személyiségjegyi vannak egy hősnek? Ez olyan…érthetetlen.  
- Az. – sóhajtott Loki. – Mi a következő kérdés?  
- _Mi a jutalma egy hősnek? _Mi van? Itt fel vannak, mondjuk a válaszok sorolva, de akkor is.  
- Milyen választási lehetőségek vannak?  
Jamie belemélyedt. – Hát, _hírnév, dicsőség, tiszta lelkiismeret, lelki boldogság… _Miféle hülyeségek ezek? Basszus, ennek semmi értelme!  
- Mikor is fogsz ebből tesztet írni?  
- Pár nap múlva. – Jamie megfejelte a térdét. – Nem hiszem el! Miért kell ilyen hülyeségeket tanulnom?  
- Van egy ötletem. – mosolyodott el Loki. Közelebb húzódott a lányhoz. – Improvizálj. Szerintem vagy te elég értelmes, ahhoz, hogy megold ezt. Szerinted mi számít hősiesnek?  
- Önfeláldozás. Ennyit tudok mondani. Meg talán a gyengeség.  
Loki kuncogott. – Gyengeség? Most viccelsz?  
- Tudod milyen nehéz egy gyenge embernek erősnek lenni? Igazi kihívás. Szerintem, ha valaki a gyengesége ellenére képes erős lenni, az az igazi hősiesség. Szerinted?  
- Nem tudom. Nem ismerek hősöket. – Sürgette Loki. – A következő: Mik egy hős értékei?  
Jamie végiggurult az ágyon, belekapaszkodott a takaróba. Arcát megint a párnába nyomta, érezte a mosószer friss illatát, ami műnek hatott, de mégsem volt rossz. Sőt. Egész tetszetős illata volt.  
- Nem akarom! – morogta. – Hagyjuk már abba!  
Loki felsóhajtott. – Ahogy akarod. Meséltem már hogy…  
Ekkor azonban megszólalt a hangosbemondó. Fury ügynök hangja hallatszott belőle, amely egész boldogan csengett ilyen messziről, de Jamie ki érezte belőle az aggodalmat.  
- MINDEN BOSSZÚÁLLÓ JÖJJÖN A HANGÁRBA! – Jamie tudta, hogy ez rájuk is vonatkozik. – MINDEN BOSSZÚÁLLÓ JÖJJÖN AZONNAL A HANGÁRBA!  
- Mi ez? – emelte meg szemöldökét Jamie. – Mi olyan fontos?  
- Nem tudom – szólt halkan Loki. -, de jobb, ha megyünk.

- Mi volt olyan nagyon fontos? – förmedt rá az igazgatóra Jamie, amint beértek a hangárba.  
- Látogatókat kapunk, Miss Adams. – Fury ismét hivatalos hangnemben beszélt. Thor lépett mellé hatalmas vigyorral a képén.  
- Jönnek, Loki, hamarosan itt lesznek! – újságolta. Loki értetlen arcát látva folytatta. – Sif és a többiek! Itt lesznek! Nem érted?  
- Értem – mondta Loki teljes nyugalommal. -, csak csöppet sem érdekel.  
Hamarosan fénnyel telt meg a hangár, ahogy hatalmas, tölcsérszerű fénynyaláb a fémpadlóra csapódott, halk fémesen csengő hanggal. Mikor a fények eltűntek, négy humanoid állt előtte. Jamie a szája elé kapott. Mintha már látta volna őket álmában. Csakhogy valahogy ellenszenvesnek tűntek számára, de lehet csak azért, mert Loki keze pihent a vállán. Őt pedig valószínűleg gyűlölték. Bár, ki nem?  
- Barátaim! – mondta mosolyogva Thor. – Örülök, hogy látlak titeket! Látogatásotok örömmel tölti meg ezt az egész bázist! Sif – fordult a fekete hajú nő felé. Az asszony nem is pillantott a szőke férfira. Végig Jamie-t nézte. -, egyre gyönyörűbb vagy!  
- Köszönöm, Thor. – mondta végül mosolyogva, de nem létesített szemkontaktust. – Ő ki?  
A lány meghajolt. – Jamie Adams vagyok, Sif úrnő. Nagyon örülök a találkozásnak.  
- Jó neked. – Szúrós pillantást vetett Lokira. – Ő tanít téged? – Jamie bólintott. Őszinte részvétem.  
- Én nem értem mi közöd van ehhez… - kezdte Jamie.  
Thor felnevetett. – Ugyan Sif, menjünk inkább ünnepelni!  
Azzal távozott három barátjával, Fury-val és Lokival az oldalán. Loki még egy pillanatra visszafordult. Jamie-re mosolygott.  
- Ne késs sokat. – mondta a lánynak. Azzal ő is távozott.  
- El fog árulni. – szólalt meg Sif.  
- Honnan veszed?  
A fekete hajú nő vállat vont. – Mindenkit elárul. Engem is elárult.  
- Pontosan. – mosolyodott el Jamie. – Téged. De én más vagyok.


	9. Chapter 9

_Nyolcadik rész – Istenek és emberek_

- Hogy mondtad? – rivallt rá Sif. Jamie mosolyogni kezdett.  
- Engem nem fog elárulni, mint téged Sif. Mi ketten teljesen mások vagyunk. – Igazított egyet az ingén. – Ha engem elárul, akkor megölöm. Úgy veszem észre, ti nem tettétek meg ugyanezt, amikor már kínosan egyértelmű volt, hogy kellett volna. Sajnálni tudlak Sif, semmi mást, és habár megértem az érveidet, amiket magadban összehoztál, de ne próbáld meg azt elhitetni velem, hogy ennyire gyűlölöd őt.  
A nő a fejét rázta. – Nem is tudod, mennyire gyűlölöm őt.  
- Nem, nem tudom. – mondta halkan Jamie. – De ha nem bánod, nem is akarom tudni.  
Sif szemei felizzottak. Valójában egy igazán gyönyörű asszony kinézetét tudhatta magának, a szénfekete haj, a nagy, világító szemek. Várj…fekete?  
Jamie nem egy mesét hallott arról, Loki miként kopasztotta meg Sift. Azonban azoknak a történeteknek jó végük lett, Lokinak ugyan végül bevarrták a száját – amit Jamie mélységesen megértett -, Sif pedig visszakapta gyönyörű, aranyszín hajkoronáját, ami attól kezdve igazi arany volt. De sosem hallotta, hogy az befeketedett volna. Ennyire más lenne a valóság a mondákhoz képest?  
Az egyetlen érthető magyarázatnak valamiféle átkot tudott elfogadni önmagában, hisz talán a törpök egy rontást küldtek a hajra, mit készítettek, Loki hibájából természetesen, amitől az befeketedett. Ezt még érthetőnek tartotta volna. De a többi dolgot, ami felmerült benne…  
- Túlságosan feltűnően bámulsz, halandó. – szólt lenézően Sif. Az asszony látszólag érezte Jamie kíváncsiságát, láthatóan ideges mozdulattal túrt fekete hajzatába, majd izzó szemeivel a lányra meredt. – Mit akarsz tőlem  
- Á, semmit, semmit. – mentegetőzött Jamie. – Ellentéteinket félre téve, mit kerestek a Földön? Nem túl ronda hely ez számotokra.  
Sif nevetést tettetett. – A világotok csodaszép, leány, ha nem vesszük azokat nagy, ronda épületeket, de minden csodás rajta, tehát nem értem a kérdésedet.  
- Tehát tetszetős hely, mi? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a lány. – De nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre. Mit kerestek itt?  
- Thort jöttük meglátogatni. Oly nagy kérés ez nektek halandóknak.  
A lány a fejét rázta.  
- Nem nagy kérés. Csak gyanús.  
- Ti, halandók, mindenhol gyanús dolgokat láttok. Ami számotokra bármennyire nem mindennapos, az már csak rossz dolog lehet. Csak baráti szeretetből nem jöhet el valaki, szükség van valami indokra, arról, hogy mi kell, mire van szükség, mit akarunk? Gyanús, hogy valaki önzetlenül szereti egy barátját?  
- Nem az gyanús – vigyorodott el elégedetten Jamie. -, hanem az, hogy mennyire próbálod kimagyarázni.  
A nő feje elvörösödött. Percekig nem tudott megszólalni.  
- Nem próbálom kimagyarázni! – vetette oda, de akkor már Jamie félúton volt a szobája felé. Sif egy ismeretlen nyelven ingerült szavakat motyogott, majd elindult valamerre. Kár volt, hogy egyedül ment. Hatszor tévedett el.

Jamie az ágytámlának nyomta a tarkóját. Vadul nyújtózkodni kezdett, egyre jobban, ásítozott, noha nem csinált semmit eddig, és még csak délután kettőt számlált az új órája. Talán késett. Vagy sietett. Vagy csak szimplán megállt. A lány sóhajtott egyet, megfordult a tengelye körül, megfejelte a párnát, majd belesikoltott. Rendkívül ingerültnek érezte magát azóta, hogy az asgaridval beszélgetett. Hogy jön ő ahhoz, hogy szidja Lokit, vagy akár Jamie-t, vagy akárkit, úgy, ahogy semmi köze hozzá? Jamie érezte, ahogy a forróság megint a testében áramlott, és ez megrémisztette. Legutóbb akkor érezte amikor…  
Még mindig nem beszélt Cassie-vel, a tegnapi történtekről, pedig ideje bőven volt rá. Valahogy feleslegesnek érezte az egész hűhót. Kinyitotta a szemét és az ablakra pislogott. A hó már javában esett, reggel nekiállt, s azóta mintha a világot kicserélte volna valami mágikus erő, hangulat és szépség töltötte el a bágyadt városokat, a szürke hétköznapokat fehérré változtatva. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy huszonkettedikén bekövetkezik Jamie naptárának belső armageddonja. A születésnapja. Kirázta őt a hideg. Gyűlölte ünnepelni.  
Már csak két nap, a mai huszadika, a holnapi huszonegyedike, végül a végítélet napja, ahogy egykor édesapja nevezte és azzal vége. Egy teljes évre elfelejtheti. Elvégre senki nem tudja mikor született, senkinek nem mondta el kivéve…  
A francba! Loki! Ha ő tudja, akkor az egész bázis erről a hírről fog beszélni hamarosan! Miért is árulta neki el? Egy cseppet sem bízik benne!  
Jamie sóhajtott és az ajtó felé nézett. Számolni kezdett.  
- Három…- suttogta. -…Kettő…Egy.  
Az ajtó dörömböléstől vált hangossá. A lány elégedetten elmosolyodott. Ha nem téved, akkor Thor kíván bejutni.  
- Jamie! Nyisd ki! – mondta hangosan egy mély, férfihang. – Thor vagyok! Beszélnünk kell!  
Mikor Jamie kinyitotta, a férfi szószerint beesett az ajtón. A lány kuncogni kezdett. Tudta, hogy Thor rendkívül analfabéta a földi dolgokhoz, de nem számított rá, hogy ennyire béna. Nekifeszülni az ajtónak, aztán meglepődni, ha az csak úgy kinyílik, elég furcsa dolog.  
- Ez…- mondta hangosan. -…váratlan volt! Ez…csak úgy kinyílt!  
- Igen – mosolygott Jamie. -, ahogy egy ajtónak általában kell. Na gyere Asterix felsegítelek!  
Thor – miután sikeresen felállt, ami elég nagy gondot okozott, az ő esetében. – leült az ágyra, közelebb intette Jamie-t, hogy ő is tegye ugyanezt, majd mély hallgatásba fulladt a beszéde, akárhányszor megpróbálta kinyitni a száját. Szinte már Jamie érezte kellemetlenül magát. Végül a nem csak kívül, de látszólag belül is sötét férfi megszólalt:  
- Beszéltem Siffel - kezdte.  
Jamie megragadta a vállát. - Akkor már értem. - mondta halkan. - Részvétem.  
- Mi? Nem! Nincs vele semmi gond! - horkantott a férfi. - Csak mondta, hogy beszélgettetek.  
A lány legszívesebben megint a párnába üvöltött volna.  
- Nocsak, és mi jót mondott rólam? Már mintha egyáltalán jót is mondott...  
- Mondott jót ne aggódj! - Thor arca eltorzult a képére kúszó hatalmas vigyortól. - Említette, hogy milyen magabiztos és bátor vagy!  
_Vagyis nagyképű és ostoba. _gondolta Jamie._ Nem túl nehéz átlátni rajta._ A lány elmosolyodott, idegesen megvakarta a homlokát, de nem szólt semmit. Ha Thor nem látja a szavak mögötti jelentést, az már régen rossz. Vak, hogy ilyesmit ne vegyen észre?  
- Mond csak, ő Thor, a hatalmas, a Vándor, a vihar és a villámok ura - sorolta a lány szinte már gépiesen a mondákból hallottakat. -, mondd csak, mit akarsz?  
Thornak látszólag kedvére tett a dolog.  
- Lakomát rendezünk - nyögte ki végül. -, és nagyon szeretnénk, ha eljönnél.  
- Az asgardi bulizás, ivás, harc nem az én műfajom egy nyugodt péntek estén, Thor. - rázta meg a fejét Jamie. - Miből gondolod, hogy van kedvem elmenni?  
- Nem gondolom, de reménykedem. - A szőke férfi elhallgatott. - A legutóbbi veszekedés köztem és Loki között egyenesen nevetséges volt. Tudom mit gondolsz, de ez inkább volt anyánk hiányának kimutatása egymásnak, mint féltékenység és harag. Mi ketten folyton veszekedtünk, és Frigga, anyánk volt az, aki mindig kibékített minket. Mikor ő meghalt, Loki csak a temetés után tudta meg. Ez volt az valójában, ami kiborította. Elvesztette azt a személyt, akit a legjobban szeretett, ha nem az egyedüli, aki felé táplált érzéseket, és még a gyászát sem róhatta le rendesen. Ezért dühös rám, dühös Odinra, és egyben mindenki másra is. Fáj neki maga az, ami történt. És én nagyon megtudom érteni. Amióta ismer téged mintha lenyugodott volna. Lát benned valakit, akitől féltem őt és féltelek téged is. Nem akarom hogy a gyászpótléka legyél, de ha eljössz, Loki felszabadul és talán minden olyan lesz, mint régen, ha csak egy lakoma erejéig is.  
Thor monológja után Jamie elhallgatott.  
- Ugyan - mondta, szinte alig hallhatóan, épp csak annyira, hogy a másik meghallja. -, Thor. Loki eljött lerombolni fél New Yorkot, és mégis miért? Nem azért mert az anyja meghalt, akkor még élt. Bosszúból. Dühből. Egyszerű és erős gyűlöletből. Te pedig eljöttél ide, többször majdnem megöltétek egymást, mégis mit hiszel? Már semmi nem lesz ugyanolyan. Minden megváltozott azzal, hogy akkor elmentetek Jotunheimbe.  
- Tehát az én hibám az egész, igaz? - Thor keserűen felnevetett. - Fáj beismerni.  
- Nem a te hibád, de részben az. Ahogy részben Lokié, és ahogy legfőképp Odiné.  
- Odiné? - vonta föl a szemöldökét a férfi. - Miért Odiné?  
- Mit gondolsz, ha Odin elmondja Lokinak még gyermekkorában, hogy micsoda, akkor nem szokik hozzá a gondolathoz, hogy ő más? Egy idő után tetszett volna neki, mert a faja mássá tette. Különlegessé...volna. Ha akkor Odin elmondja, mikor kellett volna, talán minden máshogy történik.  
- Ezt már nem tudjuk meg, igaz? - Thor sóhajtott. - A múltat a jövőben nem változtathatjuk meg.  
- Nem - mosolyodott el Jamie. -, de a múltbéli hibák javíthatóak. Nem a múltban ugyan, de a jelenben.  
- Köszönöm, Jamie. - A férfi átölelte. - Sosem láttam még ezt az oldaladat. Még Sif szerint is nagyképű és ostoba vagy, de úgy látszik nagyot tévedett!  
Jamie idegesen nevetni kezdett. - És úgy látszik én is soka tévedtem.  
- Mi?  
- Semmi!  
- Ti nők tudhattok valamit, hogy mindig ezt mondogatjátok. Nos, számíthatunk a megjelenésedre?  
- Nem tudom, hogy működik egy ilyen...lakoma?  
- Hát, számíts rá, hogy valószínűleg jön majd Loki megkérni, hogy had ő vezessen be. Én biztosan Sifet fogom, egyes szégyenlősebb fiúk a csapatotokban szerintem senkit, de a Cassie és Joan arcú lányokat valaki biztosan megkéri. Főként, hogy jön még pár barátom.  
- Milyen barátok?  
- Egy jó barátom Baldr, a varázslónő Amora, és talán még valaki...de benne nem vagyok biztos, úgyhogy inkább nem mondok semmit.  
- Ahogy akarod...és...mit vegyek fel?  
Thor mosolygott. - Valami csínosat.  
- Jaj - Jamie az ajkába harapott. -, tudod, nekem nincsenek csínos ruháim.  
- Csak találsz valamit! Bár tudod, nem olyan tündöklő szépségűt szoktak az asszonyok, inkább valami laza, harcias ruhát, már aki, hisz a lakomával a harc is együtt jár!  
- És a tánc?  
- Jaj, az is van! Ugye tudsz táncolni?  
Jamie kuncogott. - Valamennyire.  
- Ne aggódj, Loki remek táncos, és amilyen vagy, Fandral de még Baldr is felfog kérni, ők pedig szintén pompásan mozognak!  
- Milyen vagyok?  
- Hát tudod - a férfi enyhén oldalra biccentette a fejét. -, gyönyörű, vad, halálos és pompás istenekkel lógsz. Mi kell ennél több egy férfinak?  
- Szép arc, jó, telt idomok, hosszú combok, könnyen szétcsusszanó lábak...  
- Ugyan! Se Loki, se Baldr, se Fan...hát, Fandral sem mindig ilyen.  
Jamie hamiskásan nevetett. - Kösz, ez nagyon megnyugtató.  
- Örülök, hogy eljössz! - mondta Thor, azzal felállt és az ajtó felé indult. - Loki érkezni fog, hidd el!  
Majd távozott. Loki érkezni fog. Ebben Jamie is biztos volt. A fejében már el is kezdte a visszaszámlálást.

Már vagy félórája turkált a szekrényben, a ruhás ládában, de semmi érdemlegeset nem talált. A legjobb öltözékének címéért is egy pólóval hordható farmer, egy kantáros nadrággal küzdött a bennmaradásért. Nem volt egy jó ruhája sem, és ez megijesztette.  
Kopogást hallott. Már csak egynéhány szám volt vissza az egyesig.  
Ő megszólalást nélkül az ajtóhoz csusszant, bepötyögött valamit a kis gépbe, majd mikor a fémzsilip megemelkedett, Loki, szemérmes mosollyal az ajkán állt előtte, hátra tett kézzel, oldalra tekingetve.  
- Á, mit akarsz? - tért a lényegre Jamie. Loki beljebb lépett, természetesen az invitálás minden hiányával.  
- Gondolom Thor értesített. - A lány bólintott. - Nagyon jó. És akkor gondolom mondta azt is, hogy én foglak bekísérni.  
- Hát...- próbált visszagondolni Jamie. -, csak annyit mondott, hogy majd valószínűleg meg kérsz majd rá, a többi rajtad áll.  
Lokinak egyből az erőteljesebbnél erőteljesebben pattantak fel a szemhéjai, elvörösödött tetőtől talpig. Morogva megfordult, fenyegetni kezdte a padlót, vagy a cipőjét, de hogy valami igen érdekes és felemelő dolgot talált a földön az biztos.  
- A franc, én nem ezt mondtam neki!  
A lány elmosolyodott. - Miért, mit mondtál neki?  
- Semmit, semmit. - kapott észbe a varázsló. - De most már amúgy is mindegy nem?  
Jamie 'Deathbird' Adams bólintott. Az asgardi herceg bánatosan felnevetett, látszólag minden máshogy történt, mint ahogy azt ő eltervezte, és mindenképp utálja őt az univerzum, mert biztos nem elsőre történt ez vele.  
- Amúgy ki az az Amora?  
Loki vállat vont. - Egy varázslónő, aki segített nekem nem is egyszer. Nagyon ért a mágiához, az alapokat tőle tanultam. Nem az ellenségem bár tudod, folyton elárultuk egymást, már kis korunk óta. A legnagyobb riválisok és talán a legjobb barátok vagyunk egy személyben. Miért?  
- Csak Thor említette és kíváncsi voltam.  
Elhallgattak. Csak nézték egymást hosszú, kínzó, kínos percekig, és mikor a csend megtört, természetesen Loki törte meg.  
- Mehetünk ám. - mondta, ahogy az órára nézett. - A lakoma már folyik.  
- Tájékoztatlak, hogy nincs mit felvennem.  
Loki Jamie-re nézett. Elmosolyodott. Ujjait furcsán összekulcsolta, körötte egy rúnajel rajzolódott ki, és ahogy végig mutatott a levegőben a lány alakján, zöld és kék izzással megváltozott. A ruha ujjai teljesen eltűntek, az anyag pedig kékké vált, egy szoknyában végződő ruhává, a nyakát és a mellkasának felső részét nyitva hagyta a ruha, így láthatóvá vált keblének teteje - nem Loki csinálta, á, dehogy-, a hátán fűzők akaszkodtak egymásba. A lábán egy fekete nadrág viseltetett, ami erősen feszült rajta, de a szoknya nagyrészt eltakarta, és ahogy Jamie a tükörbe nézett, mi tagadás, állati jól nézett ki. Loki elmosolyodott.  
- Még valami...- azzal végigsimított Jamie haján, és hatalmas tincsek hullottak a földre. A lány megijedt ugyan, de nem mozdult. Az apró simítások végére a haja rövid lett, a tincsek lágyan szép vonású arcára simultak, egy kevés lágyan a szemébe lógott. - Na, most tényleg gyönyörű vagy.  
Karját a lány felé nyújtotta, Jamie belekapaszkodott. A cipői barnák voltak és átlagosak voltak, a ruha pedig valahogy egyáltalán nem ő, de sosem érezte magát még ennyire szépnek. Még félúton is azon gondolkozott mennyire érte meg ez, hiszen a haját nem fogja tudni visszavarázsolni, az végleg így maradt, plusz az öltözködése is szokatlanvolt, nem tudhatta, mit fognak szólni hozzá a barátai. A szíve lassú, kiegyensúlyozott dobogásról rohamosan dübörgővé vált.  
Tisztában volt vele, hogy a lakomát a hangárban tartják majd. Egyszerűen biztos volt. Mikor besétáltak érezte magán az emberek figyelmét, hisz az egész Helibázis személyzete jelen volt, és a Bosszúállók és az ő saját csapata is, nem beszélve a tucatnyi asgardiról, akikről Thor elfelejtett említést tenni. Természetesen nem volt ő olyan kiemelkedően szép, hogy ennyire nézzék, sokkal érdekesebbnek látták azt, hogy kivel az oldalán jön. Loki elégedetten Jamie-re mosolygott.  
Ahogy körülnézett, Jamie látta a barátait, Joant és Shelagh-t, Cassie-t, aki szinte rá se nézett, Ericet és Davidet, akik jól láthatóan néhány ügynökhölgynél kívánkoztak bevágódni, Jonathant, aki valahogy még mindig Cassie-n lógott, a szőkeség azonban folyamatosan arrébb tessékelte. Steve Rogers jót mulatott barátai, a Bosszúállók társaságában, mint mindig Stark beszélt, Nat mosolyogva és nevetgélve borult bele néhányszor elég feltűnően Clint Barton nyakának hajlatába, Thor nem ült köztük, ős Sifet szórakoztatta, Bruce Banner pedig szemmel láthatóan zavartan kortyolgatta olcsó italát.  
Az asgardiak is elég boldognak tűntek, a nagydarab, utóbb megtudva Volstagg folyamatosan vedelt, és evett és vedelt, pedig a vacsora még el sem kezdődött. Jamie jól tudta, arra már csak a kis csapata, a Bosszúállók, a fontosabb ügynökök és az asgardi utazók kaptak meghívást. Fandral két nővel az ölében újságolt a kalandokat amiket nem élt át, és a tetteket, amiket nem vitt végbe. Hogun falnak támasztott háttal állt, nem törődve különösebben semmivel, hangulata mintha a földet tiporta volna.  
Kéz a kézben sétáltak Lokival, közben a lány új arcok után kutatott, végül meglelte őket egy asztalnál. Egy mosolygó lány, egy fiatal, barna hajú, szürke szemű fiúval diskurált, egy barna hajú férfi, a szeme akár a végtelen kék ég, elég feltűnően bámulta őt. Végül egy nő, gyönyörű, szőke hajú szépség, aki alig viselt ruhát...  
...és hatalmas vigyorral arcán Loki felé szaladt.


	10. Chapter 10

_Kilencedik rész – A lakoma_

A hangja késként szelte az állott levegőt.  
- Loki! – ordította majd a varázsló nyakába borult. – Oly rég láttalak, mi történt veled? – kérdezte és beletúrt a férfi hajába. – Jól áll neked a hosszú haj.  
- Köszönöm – mondta Loki, majd Jamie felé fordult. – Jamie, ő itt Amora, Asgard boszorkánya.  
- A boszorkány nagyon ronda szó, kedves. – súgta a szőke halkan Jamie-nek. – Varázsló vagyok, én tanítottam Lokinak mindent. Tőlem tudta meg a varázslat fortélyait, miként kell használni és miért, és a többit persze.  
Jamie meghajolt. – Amora úrnő! Jamie Adams vagyok, szolgálatodra!  
- Nem vagyok úrnő, kedves. – intette feljebb az asszony. – Ha jól tudom, te vagy az az ember mágus, akit mindenki emleget. Én csak varázslónő vagyok, nem mágus, nekem kéne hajlonganom előtted.  
- Köszönöm, inkább ne – rázta meg a fejét a lány. -, utálom ha én vagyok a középpontba.  
- Akkor még sem vagytok olyan egyformák Lokival! – kacsintott a nő, azzal oldalba bökte az előbb említett asgardit. – Sok varázsló van ám Asgardban!  
Jamie hunyorított. – Tényleg?  
- Nem. Csak három. Én, Loki és Sindre, aki jégboszorkány. Elég különös asszony, de kedvelnéd, egész kedves és persze nagyon tehetséges. Csodás! Van már jégboszorkánk, varázslónk, varázslónőnk és most egy vérmágus! Veled, kedves, legyőzhetetlenek lennénk!  
- Kösz, de inkább kihagynám. – intett Jamie.  
Amora Loki felé fordult. – Eyvindr aggódott érted. Mikor megtudta, hogy a bátyja a Földön szórakozik…hát…képzelheted az arcát. És rád is, Jamie, nagyon kíváncsi. Most azonban nem jött el. Nem érezte jól magát. Ha majd Asgardba látogatsz – bökte meg Jamie-t. – úgyis mindenki meg akar majd ismerni.  
- És én azon szerencsések között vagyok, akik már előbb megismerhetik! – A lány mögül érkező hang mély volt, és nagyon selymes, amikor pedig megfordult, egy magas, izmos, barna hajú férfi állt előtte, apró szakálla mögött mosoly rejtőzött. Jamie-re vigyorgott. – Baldr vagyok, te pedig Jamie, ha jól gondolom.  
A lány bólintott.  
- Mily gyönyörű név, egy ilyen gyönyörű hölgynek! – mondta és meghajolt. Jamie émelyegni kezdett a dumájától. – Nem hittem volna, hogy egy ilyen virágszál lesz az, aki ily félelmetes képességekkel lesz megáldva és ily mocskos erőknek parancsol majd! De kellemeset csalódtam!  
Jamie rántott egyet a száján. – Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy te vagy az egyetlen asgardi, aki rébuszokba beszél?  
- Mert ő az egyetlen. – súgta Loki, és ettől Jamie kénytelen volt mosolyogni. – Baldr, kedves barátom!  
- Nem vagyunk barátok Loki – vetette oda a férfi. -, ne tégy úgy mintha azok lennénk.  
Loki erőltetetten húzta szélesre ajkát Baldr felé. - Nem teszek, kedves Baldr, a szívem mélyén ugyanúgy utállak, mint eddig, de mondjam a szemedbe? Főként azok után, amilyen szépeket mondtál a tanítványomnak? Sértsem meg ezzel?  
- Engem aztán nem sértesz meg vele... - vont vállat Jamie. A herceg elvigyorodott, visszafojtott nevetése hörgésbe fajult, mely betöltötte a körülöttük visszhangzó csendben égő termet. Tekintetek zápora hullott a fekete hajúra, ő azonban nem igazán törődött vele, sőt, még élvezte is.  
- Nos akkor - vigyorodott el Loki. -, azt hiszem ezt megbeszéltük.  
Jamie kínosan érezte magát a két férfi között, szó szerint között, ott állt, nehogy az asgardiak egymásnak essenek. Habár ez fabatkát sem ért volna, látszólag mind a ketten az ő testi ereje felett álltak, talán még a szellemi felett is, és semmilyen istenért, vagy istenekért nem használta volna az erejét. A hónapok alatt, amit itt töltött egy apró részét sem tanulta meg használni. Akkor meg mi esélye van? A semminél ugyan több, de Loki majdnem elpusztította fél New Yorkot, úgy, hogy közben fél tucat hős védelmezte azt. Baldr pedig még ismeretlen volt számára, de már csak végtelen kék tekintetéből is észrevette, azt a kínzó, pusztító haragot, ami Loki iránt gyúlt benne. Megtudta érteni, de rámosolygott Lokira.  
A férfi vörös tekintettel figyelte őket, ahogy kéz a kézben sétálnak, mint engedelmes hölgy és kísérője, nem szólalt meg, nem szólalt meg. Jamie erősen Loki karjába markolt, közelebb húzódott hozzá, és suttogni kezdett.  
- Ugye nem akarsz verekedést elindítani? - kérdezte, Lokit pedig valami megmagyarázhatatlan félelem töltötte el. Jamie teljesen úgy beszélt, mint egykor...és mint akkor...abban a pillanatban...Elkergette a gondolatot. Erre volt a legkevésbé szüksége.  
- Nem, nem akarok - Elengedte a lány karját és karcsú derekára kulcsolta a sajátját. -, de ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem indítok el egyet.  
Jamie kuncogott. - Ezt egyből gondoltam! Viszont ezzel az én hírnevemnek is ártasz, úgyhogy ha lehet, fogd vissza magad! Tudod, semmiképp nem szeretnék holnap a földön, a saját hányásomban fekve ébredni.  
- Nem kell aggódnod, kedves kis tanítványom. Nem szándékozom kiüttetni téged valakivel - A lány fülébe kezdett suttogni. -, de azt szívesen megnézném, hogy teszed te ugyanezt valaki mással.  
- Na látod, azt én is! - nevetett Jamie. A mágus vele együtt kacarászott, de hangja a teljes komolyságot mutatta. - Mégis ki volt ez az idióta? - intett a fejével hátrafele a lány, pont oda, ahol beszélgettek az előbb.  
- Rátapintottál a lényegre. Egy idióta.  
- Loki!  
- Jól van, jól van! - emelte az égig tekintetét a férfi. - Egy asgardi. Majdnem herceg. Frigga fia, mondhatni, de csak fogadott fia, legalábbis, ahogy én hallottam. Az isteneitek között ő a legszebb, legtisztább, legbecsületesebb...  
- Zeusz?  
- Mi? Nem! Hagyj a görögökkel, már eléggé meggyűlt velük a bajunk eddig is, Baldr, a ti mondáitokban gyönyörű és tiszta, azokban ugyan Frigga egyetlen igazi fia de...  
Jamie halkan felsikoltott. - Bátor Baldr? Szép Baldr, akinek minden porcikája tökéletes?  
- Igen - sóhajtott Loki. -, és ez pedig az általános reakció rá.  
- Csak azért mert utáltam...  
- Tényleg? Nem mindennap hallani ezt egy kamaszlánytól  
- Na de Loki! Azért mert kamasz vagyok még nem kell hülyének lennem!  
A lány enyhén oldalba bökte az asgardit, mire az halk kuncogásba kezdett. Szempárok tapadtak rá, és valahogy Jamie-t kiverte a víz. Mintha a ruha bökte volna a vállát, de lehet hogy csak az idegesség tréfálta meg, talán a remegés is neki köszönhető. Az idegességet rosszarcú banyaként ismerte meg, ám de akarata ellenére sokszor találkozott vele, és néha olybá tűnt, az a rémisztő asszony megveti és csak azért is követi őt.  
Valójában idegessége érthető volt. Egy asgardi herceggel kart-karba öltve sétáltak, a ruha is, amit viselt a feltűnőség szélét kapargatta, és az a mosoly ami a mellette lassú, elegáns léptekkel baktató varázsló arcára kiült, az az elégedettség és nagyképűség egyszerűen észrevehetetlen volt. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ő a kislábujjától a feje búbjáig teljesen vörösre festődött. Mikor meglátta barátai az egyik asztalnál álldogálni idegesen nyelt egyet.  
- Oda kéne mennem. - mondta halkan. - Nem gondolod?  
- Oda mehetsz - A másik megállt, vele együtt Jamie is. -, de képes lennél itt hagyni?  
- Igen.  
Loki elmosolyodott. Elengedte Jamie derekát.  
- Akkor menj, drága szerelmem - mondta, mintha csak egy romantikus filmből lépett volna ki és lágy csókot lehelt a lány homlokára. -, de késs sokat!  
- Nem vagy vicces! - lökte el magától Jamie. Az asgardi válaszul csak bólogatott.  
- De! - Kacsintott. Lágyan meglökte a tanítványt. - Menj, kis tanítványom, már biztos beszélnek rólad!  
Jamie mosolyogva bólintott és Joanék felé vette az irányt. Látta, ahogy az ügynökök nagyrész szállingózni kezd, egyre csak fogytak és fogytak, biztos a lakoma hatására, amire nem volt mindenki meghívva. Jamie persze meg volt, de most először nyűgnek érezte a tiszteletteljes meghívást. Az asztalnál Joan üdvözölte először, gyorsan átölelte, majd Shelagh egy ütős vállveregetéssel folytatta. David jó pasinak tűnt megfésülködve, sállal a nyakában, Eric pedig...hát...ő Eric volt. Cassie lépett felé.  
- Gyönyörű ruha. - jegyezte meg. - Tisztában vagy vele, hogy nekünk még van egy lezáratlan ügyünk?  
A vérmágus először megijedt, hisz elfelejtett bocsánatot kérni Cassie-től, nem mintha a bocsánat elég lett volna. A francia lány ma még szebbnek tetszett mint eddig bármikor. A haját levágatta, csak az álláig ért, de az göndör zuhatagként hullott alá, szemei zöld fényben égtek...és mosolygott.  
- Tudom - hajtotta le a fejét. -, és sajnálom Cassie...én...  
- Ne légy ostoba! - emelte fel a másik a hangját. - Ez most nem erről szól!  
- De az a félreértés...  
- Az a félreértés, az a majdnem haláleset, de ez múltkori dolog, és engem nem érdekel. Kiprovokáltam, igen, de engem csak az egymáshoz való erőviszonyaink érdekelnek. A francba is, Jamie, harcolni akarok veled!  
Shelagh a szőkeség vállára tette kezét.  
- A megfelelő időben és helyen, Cassie. Most nem igazán értek rá. - Fejével az éppen arra néző Loki felé intett, aki furcsamód, rettenetesen figyelte Jamie-t. - Hallod a zenét, Deathbird? Táncolnod kell!  
- Miért kéne? - emelte fel a szemöldökét a lány.  
Eric felröhögött. - Én választottam a zenét, a címe a Varjúkirálynő. Hát nem rád illik?  
David karon ragadta őt, majd a terem közepére húzta, és amikor ketten ott álltak, köréjük álltak jópáran, ami megijesztette Jamie-t, elvégre rajta kívül egy lány se táncolt. Ott volt Stark, Rogers, Banner, Thor, Barton, a három asgardi és Baldr, Eric és Jonathan, majd végül Loki. Aki lángoló zöld szemekkel nézett rá. A zene erőteljesebb és hangosabb ütemre váltott, David oldalra lépett egyet, és húzta magával Jamie-t is.  
- Csak csináld utánam. - suttogta a fiú.  
Jamie bólintott és hagyta, hogy magával ragadja az ár, David gyors és erős mozdulatai vezessék, és lassan ő maga is megjegyezte a lépéseket. Jobbra kettő, hátra egy, balra kettő, hátra kettő, előre egy és pörgés...és így tovább. Akkor ijedt meg, mikor David elengedte és Jonathan lépett a körbe helyette. Ő már mondhatni erőszakosabban viselkedett, a mozdulatai gyorsak és monotonok voltak, túlságosan is Jamie számára. A következő Eric volt, aki természetesen nem tudott táncolni. Utána jöttek sorban a Bosszúállók, Stark, aki biztos, hogy részeg volt, mert állni is alig bírt, Rogers merev mozdulatai eléggé megnehezítették Jamie mozgását, Banner viszont tökéletesen csinálta, kecses volt és elég gyors, tapasztalt táncos. Barton elég bénán csinálta ugyan, de nem mintha Hogun jobb lett volna, Volstagg még részegebb lehetett, mint Stark, és az nagy szó.  
Fandral kedvesen beszélni kezdett hozzá, miközben vezette a zene ütemére.  
- Ügyes mozdulatok leány - Óvatosan elmosolyodott. -, nagyon ügyes.  
- A legjobbtól a tanultam - bólintott Jamie arrafelé, ahol David táncolni kezdett Joannal. -, és úgy látszik tehetségem van hozzá.  
Fandral vigyorgott. A szeme huncutul felcsillant. - Szebb és magabiztosabb vagy, mint azt Sif mesélte. Kellemesen csalódtam. Most viszont, valaki vár a táncodra.  
Jamie torkában apró gombóc kerekedett, ahogy megpillantotta Loki közeledő sziluettjét, felé nyújtotta a karját és elmosolyodott, de mire az asgardi herceg odaért volna, Baldr simult közel hozzá. A férfi nem törődött a mögötte szemeivel villámokat szóró istennel, magához húzta a lányt, a tánc ritmusára lépni kezdett, egyet jobbra, kettőt balra.  
Loki arrébb rántotta Baldrt. A két istenség farkasszemet nézett néhány pillanatig, a teremben meghűlt a levegő, ahogy azok ketten majdnem megölték egymást, de Jamie közéjük állt és Lokira sandított.  
- Loki! - mondta hangosan és a férfira kacsintott. - Azt hittem enyém a következő szám! Eldobnál engem - Baldrra bökött. -, érte? Inkább gyere!  
Azzal elhúzta onnan. Kidülledt szemekkel meredt rá.  
- Ugye nem akartál neki menni?! - rivallt rá. - Majdnem megölted őt a szemeddel!  
- Na és? Furcsán nézett rád!  
- Te is, Loki!  
Ez utóbbi a fejét rázta. - Hagyjuk, nem akarok veszekedni. Itt van ez - Jamie felé nyújtott egy noteszt. A kis füzethez egy toll is tartozott, mind arany és zöld színben pompáztak. -, fogd ezt, és ha beszélni akarsz, csak írj bele! Ígérem válaszolok!  
- Ne szórakozz velem! - Jamie elvette a feléje nyújtott tárgyat és szinte már hisztérikusan kezdett egy méteren fel-alá járkálni. - Nem tetszik nekem ez a pasi!  
- Nekem se...- suttogta Loki, de Nick Fury hangja szakította félbe, aki bejelentette, hogy a lakoma még csak most kezdődik el. A herceg a tanonc felé nyújtotta karját és kéz a kézben sétáltak el a hosszú asztalig, ahova végül leültek...volna.  
Csakhogy mindenkinek meghatározott helye volt, és Jamie Baldr és Cassie közé szorult - valamilyen érthetetlen okból. Rémülten tekingetett Loki felé, aki Stark és Eric között végül is remek társaságra lelt, elkezdtek inni, ami valójában Stark esetében nem volt nehéz, majd hangosan nevetni kezdtek. Jamie kényelmetlenül érezte magát, Baldr folyamatosan figyelte, és akkor fogta a noteszt és kinyitotta. Egy egyszerű füzet volt semmi több. Körmölni kezdett.  
_- Szánalmas, amit csinálok igaz? _- Az írása monoton volt és lassú, szépen és kövéren írta az 'a' és 'á' betűket, a maga gömbölyű írásmódjába, de összességébe az egyetlen mondtat is borzasztóan nézett ki. Csúnya volt és kész.  
Mikor leírta a kérdőjelet, Loki abbahagyta a nevetést az asztal szemben lévő oldalán, rögtön Jamie-re meredt, majd a lány legnagyobb csodájára: a füzet elkezdett magától íródni! Leplezve zavartságát csak pislogott egyet, mint aki jól végezte a dolgát, majd mikor látta, hogy senki nem figyeli, rohamosan olvasni kezdett.  
_- Miért is? Te művészien magaddal beszélsz. Én vagyok a másik éned asgardi hangja. Miért olyan baj az, hogy nem akarsz azzal a szánalomládával beszélgetni? Bár, én könnyen beszélek...  
- Pontosan! _- válaszolt hirtelen Jamie. - _Te könnyen beszélsz, neked nem kell ennyire feltűnően egy füzettel szórakoznod! Na mindegy, min nevettek ti annyira?  
- Semmin. Ostobaságon. _- A könyvben megjelenő betűk halványodni kezdtek, majd valami teljesen más jelent meg, mint az eredeti szöveg. - _Hát...férfidolog, nem értenéd, és ha elmondanám sértésnek vennéd. Ti nők mind ugyanolyanok vagytok.  
_Jamie éppen egy kancsót érkezett Loki fejéhez vágni, mikor Sif felállt. Mindenki elhalkult, hisz senkiben még a halvány fogalom szikrája se villant meg. Sőt...egyenesen értetlen fejet vágtak. A fekete hajú szépség kiegyenesedett, mély levegőt vett, utána pedig gyorsan neki kezdett mondandójának.  
- Kedves barátaim! - kezdte, egy rémesen elcsépelt mondattal. - Okosabb dolog lenne, vagyis, úgy tartom okosabb dolog lenne először a harcokat lefolytatni, mint magát a lakomát. Az otthonunkban, Asgardban úgy működött, hogy minden egyszerre történt, a tánc, a lakoma, a harc, de itt a Földön más dolgok vannak, máshogy viselkedik mindenki. És mivel otthonomban elég volt egy pofon, agy egy rossz szó a harc kikiáltásának, szerintem sorsoljunk! Gondolom sokan vannak velem!  
Jamie-nek nem tetszett az ötlet, de elmosolyodott, belegondolva, hogy egy sorsolás miatt került ide, mi lesz majd a következő sorsolásnál? Sif pillanatok alatt összeírta a harcolni kívánó felek nevét, a három asgardi, maga Sif, Baldr, Thor, Cassie, Shelagh, Eric, Rogers és Barton jelentkezett önként, majd Joan is csatlakozott Lokival egyetemben.  
Sif lassan húzkodta ki a cetliket, majd kiáltotta ki Lokit és Baldrt ellenségnek, úgyszint Fandralt és Cassie-t, majd Ericet és Thort, Volstaggot és Shelagh-t, végül Hogunt és Bartont. Csak Sif és Joan maradt, így Jamie intett Lokinak és az ajtó felé indult.  
Alvásra lett volna szüksége, semmi kétség. Egy hosszú pihenőre, amin elgondolkozhat, ahogy tenni szokta lefekvés előtt, csak ne kelljen még egy percet töltenie a zűravar és hangoskodás közepette. Halk sóhajt hallatott, és végül megállt. Visszafordult mert hitt a fülének. Sif szúrós tekintete fogadta őt, ahogy mindig, de ez egyszer egészen más ok volt a középpontban, nem a két harcosnő konfliktusa, nem Loki és semmi asgardi. A levegő csak az utolsó cetli miatt fagyott meg. Nem Joan nevét viselte. Jamie Adams-ét.


End file.
